Heidi Lily Potter: Book Two
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: It's Heidi's first year. We know things won't be easy but what personal problems will Heidi have to deal with on top of everything Harry's going through?
1. Prologue

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. As promised, this is the beginning of Heidi Lily Potter: Book Two. I decided, with each book, I'm gonna put a prologue at the beginning, just to catch everyone up on what's happened so far with Heidi. Sound good? Okay! So here we go!

Heidi Lily Potter is Harry Potter's younger sister by a year. As easily guessed by that one sentence, her life is anything but easy. She and her brother are being raised and cared for by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Last story we watched as Heidi dealt with her brother going through his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Heidi's year was by no means a cake walk since she was living at the school along with their guardians as Sirius was one of the teachers. And it seemed every time Heidi helped her brother do something that was against the rules, she got in trouble.

Now it's Heidi's first year. She has to be sorted, make friends and try and deal with having Gilderoy Lockhart as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The wall paper would make a better teacher, according to Sirius.

But those what be the only problems she faces. No, there's something dark stirring within the school. Something sinister and it once again seems to be revolving around Harry. Heidi's question: Would they ever have a normal year at school?

Let's find out, shall we? Hit the shiny next button and sit back for one hell of a ride.

-LacytheDemonicDuck-

End Transmission


	2. Chpt 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright kids, the first chapter of Heidi Book Two is here. In this chapter we'll see Heidi getting her Hogwarts letter, shopping for school supplies, Sirius almost taking Lockhart's arm off, Heidi's first train ride and her sorting. *grins* That last one will be fun. Alright, sit back and have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus and Sirius both choked on their coffee as a loud squeal rang through the house. Sirius glanced at the calendar.

"Her Hogwarts letter must have arrived." he said as his mother started screaming.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, let's go quiet your mother before making sure Heidi didn't wake half the block."

The two quickly silenced Sirius's mother, with help from Harry before the three made their way upstairs. Once on the right level, they found Heidi dancing around the library with her Hogwarts letter in hand.

Sirius shook his head. "That's just not normal."

Harry snorted. "You saw her last year, Padfoot. She was more excited then I was to go to school and she wasn't even a student." he waved a hand at his sister. "She must be on cloud nine now."

Remus laughed. "Are we going to stand here or go in and congratulate her?"

Sirius and Harry looked at Remus like he was nuts then echoed each other.

"I'm not going in there."

Remus shook his head. "There's some show of Gryffindor courage gentlemen." he pushed off the door frame and walked into the room. "Ladybug, was there a reason for the squeal?"

Heidi spun to face Remus. "I got it, Uncle Moony! My Hogwarts letter! I'm a real student now!"

Remus smiled. "Congratulations, Heidi."

Heidi started dancing around again. "I'm a student now! I'm a student now! I'm a student now!"

Remus laughed and left the room. Tonks could bring her back to earth when she got home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stepped into Ollivander's wand shop with Remus while Sirius and Tonks dragged Harry off to do something. She looked around the shop in awe. When Harry had gotten his wand the year before, Heidi had gone with Sirius to pick out Hedwig as a late birthday present for Harry so she'd never seen the inside of the shop.

"Breath taking, isn't it?" Remus asked as he watched Heidi look around.

Heidi nodded. "Yeah."

"Miss Potter!" Ollivander, the old man who ran the shop, appeared from the side. "Your brother was just in here a year ago." he smiled. "I suppose it's your turn now."

Heidi nodded again. "Yes sir."

Ollivander nodded also. "Well, let's get on with it. Wand hand please."

Heidi held out her left hand. She was different, being the only left handed one in the family. She stood still while Ollivander measured her. Something caught her eye while the old man prattled on. A single box, back in a corner by itself. Ollivander gave her three different wands before noticing her staring.

"Caught your eye, has this one?" he asked.

"Um, yeah." Heidi said. "A bit."

Ollivander picked up the box and brought it over to Heidi. He opened it and presented the wand to her. The handle was brown while the body was a darker, almost black, brown. Heidi almost felt like it was to calling her and she reached out, taking it firmly in her hand. She felt warm the instant it touched her fingers and she gave it a wave, shooting off blue and cooper sparks from the tip.

"Bravo!" Ollivander said. "You're a unique one, Miss Potter, to draw the attention of this wand."

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Ivy and wolf hair." Ollivander said. "Nine inches. Very unique this wand. Only one ever to be made with wolf's hair."

Heidi looked at Remus. He was the only reason she could think of for her having such a special wand. Before Remus or Heidi could comment, Sirius stuck his head in the shop.

"She all set?" he asked.

Remus nodded. "Just have to pay."

"Well hurry up and get out here." Sirius said. "We've got a surprise."

Heidi frowned at her godfather but let Ollivander wrap up her wand while Remus paid before they headed outside. She broke into a grin right away. Tonks stood there, Harry at her side, holding a bird cage and inside was a small black owl, sleeping peacefully.

"Happy birthday, Ladybug." Harry said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As the family approached the book store, Harry heard someone calling his name. He turned and found Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys coming towards them.

"Hey guys!" Harry greeted his friends.

Ron pointed to the small red headed girl behind him. "This is our sister, Ginny. It's her first year too."

The twins stood on either side of Heidi, each with an arm around her.

"So, Miss Potter,"

"we hear you'll be joining our ranks this year."

"Is this true?"

Heidi laughed. "Yeah, it's true."

"Any idea what house you'll be in?"

"Gryffindor of course!" Sirius piped up.

Tonks cuffed him upside the head. "We went through this last term with Harry, Sirius. Don't start."

"I always kind of pictured Heidi in Ravenclaw." Ron said. "Ya know, cause she's always reading."

"Um, Ron," Harry said. "Hermione reads all the time too."

Ron paused. "Oh, right."

Hermione shook her head and looked at Heidi. "Whatever house you go into, you'll be great."

Heidi smiled. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Shall we head inside?" Remus said, motioning to the book store.

Sirius stood tall to see over the mass of people just inside. "I wonder what's with the crowd."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

They soon found out it was Gilderoy Lockhart selling his latest book. But that wasn't the biggest bombshell. No, it turned out Lockhart was the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"The wallpaper would be a better teacher!" Sirius had exclaimed. Of course, that came after he had to physically remove Lockhart's arm from Harry before the Prophet reporter could take a picture of them. And by remove, Sirius almost took Lockhart's arm out of its socket while warning him to never try a stunt like that again.

Remus was the one to take the kids to the train station. Sirius had to be at the castle to get ready and Tonks had a shift at the Ministry. They met the Weasleys half way to the platform.

"Remus," Arthur Weasley greeted. "good to see you again."

Remus shook Arthur's hand. "You too Arthur." he looked at the kids. "So, Ginny's the last one?"

Arthur nodded. "That she is. I hear it's Heidi's first year as well."

Remus smiled at his niece, who was walking with Hermione and Ginny. "She was very excited when she got her letter. I'm surprised all of London didn't hear her."

Arthur laughed. "Sounds like she takes after her mother."

Remus nodded. "Very much so." he saw they were approaching the platform. "Alright, Heidi, you go through with Hermione and Ginny, I'll take care of your things."

Heidi nodded and she held onto Hermione's cart as they walked through the wall between platforms nine and ten. They passed through and Heidi smiled as she took in the Hogwarts Express.

"Let's get you girls on board." Remus said, coming through behind them. "The boys can find you."

Heidi nodded and followed Hermione with Ginny holding onto her hand. Both were more then a little nervous. Ginny hugged her parents before following Hermione onto the train and Heidi faced Remus.

"We'll see you at the school." Remus said. "Remember, no matter what, we love you."

Heidi hugged Remus. "I love you too."

Remus kissed her on the head before ushering her off onto the train where Hermione and Ginny were waiting.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_ "Come on Prongs! Just go stop her under the mistletoe and kiss her!"_

_ "She'll hex me, Padfoot. Forget it!"_

_ "I thought you were supposed to be a Gryffindor, James. That's not showing much courage."_

_ "There's a difference between courage and stupidity, Tonks."_

_ "It's Christmas, Prongs. Go, you might be surprised."_

_ "Alright, but if I get hexed, I'm blaming all of you."_

_ "GO!"_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_ "You finally did it, Prongs!"_

_ "That I did, Padfoot."_

_ "You sure you wanna put up with him forever, Lily? I mean, you kinda married us all by marrying James."_

_ "I'm sure, Tonks. You're all family anyway."_

_ "You hear that Moony? Lily said we're family!"_

_ "Get off me, Padfoot!"_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_ "How many more days do you think we'll have like this?"_

_ "As many as we want, Dora. He can only take what we let him have."_

_ "Sirius Orion Black! Get Harry off of that broom! Now!"_

_ "Oh come on, Lily! He likes it!"_

_ "I'm not going to save her from hexing you, Padfoot. I'd listen."_

_ "Welcome to the insanity, Heidi. It gets worse the older you get."_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Heidi?"

Heidi turned to look at Hermione and Ginny. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?" Ginny asked.

Heidi smiled a bit. "Over the summer, Padfoot, Uncle Moony and Aunt Dora showed Harry and I memories of our parents."

Hermione frowned. "How did they do that?"

"I'd guess with a pensieve." Ginny said. "It's like a bowl of water that you can put memories into so other people can see them."

Heidi nodded. "Ginny's right."

"So what did you see?" Ginny asked.

"Their last Christmas as a group at Hogwarts." Heidi said. "Aunt Dora was two year behind them. Um, Mum and Dad's wedding day and just a normal afternoon not too long after I was born."

"Is it hard seeing them?" Hermione asked.

Heidi shrugged. "At first, it was a bit hard but I'm glad to have gotten to see the memories."

"Heidi!"

The girls looked towards the door of their compartment and smiled at Seamus.

"Hey Seamus." Heidi grinned.

"Mind if I join you?" Seamus asked. "The twins are out to drive Percy nuts and are taking the rest of us with 'em."

Ginny laughed. "They've been doing that since we left for school."

"Come on in, Seamus." Heidi said.

Seamus sat down beside Heidi, across from Hermione and Ginny. "What were you three talking about?"

"My parents." Heidi said. "I was just telling Hermione and Ginny that Harry and I got to see memories of them over the summer."

"That's great." Seamus said. "What were they like?"

Heidi spent the rest of the ride to Hogwarts telling the three about the memories and about her parents.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi looked around the Great Hall as she and the other first years walked in. She noticed Sirius was missing from the head table and figured it had something to do with why her brother and Ron weren't on the train. She saw Remus and Tonks smiling at her and smiled back. When she saw the Sorting Hat however, her smile fell. She wasn't sure she was gonna be in Gryffindor and no matter what Sirius said, she knew he wanted both her and Harry in that house. She bit her lip.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"She's got that same look Harry had last term." Tonks said softly.

Remus grunted. "If Sirius were here, I'd smack him."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Potter, Heidi."

Heidi heard McGonagall call her name and moved up to the stool. Just like with Harry, the hall went silent as she sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, baby Potter." the hat said. Heidi rolled her eyes but didn't speak. "You're just like your brother, almost. You're a bit more private. But very clever. Yes, very clever. I think I know just where to put you." Heidi stopped breathing. "Ravenclaw!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*looks out from behind wall* Okay, so Katie's gonna kill me for that. *grins* I told you the sorting would be fun. Don't worry, we'll get to see everyone's reactions in the next chapter. Alright! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	3. Chpt 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next chapter of Heidi. *grins* I was right, Katie threatened me for how I ended the last chapter. But what can I say? Endings like that make me giggle. *sees Katie's glare* Okay, so before I really get killed, in this chapter we'll see not only Heidi's reaction to her house but also her family's reactions. You know Sirius's will be the most interesting. Um, okay have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi couldn't focus as McGonagall took the hat off her head. Ravenclaw. Well, it wasn't Slytherin which was good but it also wasn't Gryffindor. Heidi got up from the stool and as she moved to the cheering Ravenclaw table, she looked up at Remus and Tonks, both of whom were smiling at her. That made her feel a bit better. She sat down and smiled at her new housemates. She exhaled and turned to pay attention to the rest of the sorting. She could do this.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus sat back in his seat and ran a hand over his mouth.

"Sirius isn't going to take this well." Tonks said.

"Sirius is going watch his tongue if he knows what's good for him." Remus said. "You can tell just by looking at Heidi that she's nervous enough."

Tonks rubbed Remus's arm. "I see it and so will Sirius. Don't worry. You won't have to hex your best friend."

Remus sighed. "I really hope not."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The sorting finished and Heidi let herself try and make friends with her fellow first years. One girl, Luna Lovegood, seemed to warm right up to Heidi without needing to ask anything about Heidi's parents or Harry. That, in itself was a relief because Heidi really didn't like answering those kinds of questions.

"Heidi,"

Heidi turned and smiled at Harry. "Hey Harry," she motioned to the blond haired girl at her side. "this is Luna."

Harry smiled before turning back to his sister. "So, Ravenclaw."

Heidi nodded. "Yeah, Padfoot is not going to be happy. Um," she glanced at the Gryffindor table. "how'd everyone over there take it?"

Harry laughed. "Well, as the twins put it, you're one of the Marauder heirs. Your house doesn't matter. Everyone else agrees."

Heidi sighed happily. Well, that was good to hear. "Any idea if Padfoot knows?"

Harry shook his head. "He decided to skip the feast." he cleared his throat. "He's a bit unhappy with Ron and I."

Heidi nodded. "Yeah, care to explain why you weren't on the train?"

Harry cleared his throat again. "Not really but I'm sure Uncle Moony or Aunt Dora will tell you once Padfoot tells them."

Heidi grinned. "Of course. Nothing stays secret for long in our family."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius looked at his best friend and cousin. Surely they were messing with him.

"No," he said. "no, there's no way Heidi could be in Ravenclaw."

Remus and Tonks sighed. This was not going to go well.

"There is," Remus said. "and she is."

Sirius shook his head. "Then the hat must have made a mistake. She's a Potter, for crying out loud. The only house she should be in is Gryffindor."

"Sirius," Tonks tried.

"No," Sirius said again. "no, she will be in Gryffindor if I have to ring it out of that bloody hat myself."

"Sirius Orion Black," Remus's tone was low and dangerous and had Tonks taking a step back. "you will stop right now." Sirius froze and stared at his best friend. "No matter what house Heidi is in she is still your goddaughter and you will remember that before you even think about going anywhere near her. She is nervous enough about your reaction without you going off to Dumbledore's office to abuse a hat that's older then you are." he stepped right up to Sirius. "You will shove all prejudice aside and remember, your cousin wasn't a Gryffindor and you still love her like she's your sister. You will remember that Heidi is an eleven year old girl who values our opinions above anyone else and who would be crushed if you looked on her differently because of her house. You will also remember that I see that little girl as my daughter and if you hurt her, I have no problems hexing you."

Before Sirius could respond, Remus turned and went to his and Tonks's room. Sirius watched him go as he let his best friend's words sink in. With a sigh, he flopped down on the couch and Tonks sat beside him.

"Did she looked happy?" Sirius asked his cousin.

Tonks nodded. "She did. Especially after Harry reassured her that their friends didn't mind that she's in another house."

Sirius frowned. "How do you know that?"

Tonks smirked. "Lip reading, Padfoot. All Aurors can do it or have you forgotten that?"

Sirius huffed. "Don't taunt, Dora. Your husband just tore me a new one."

Tonks nodded again. "I know, I was right here. And in his defense, if he hadn't you would have said something stupid to Heidi tomorrow."

Sirius nodded a bit. "Alright, yeah. Maybe a bit."

Tonks cocked a brow. "A bit? Sirius, you were ready to go beat the Sorting Hat before Remus shut you up."

Sirius glared at Tonks. "Can we drop this?"

Tonks shook her head. "Not for a long, long time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Heidi, please stay."

Heidi sighed. It was just her luck that her first class was History of Magic. The class Sirius taught. She'd done her best not to act nervous during class but both Luna and Ginny, first year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had the class together, had commented that she looked a bit pale from the moment she walked into the class.

"Hey Padfoot," Heidi said softly.

Sirius sighed and motioned Heidi over to his chair. Once she was in front of him, he took her hands.

"You can relax, bug, I'm not going to freak out." Sirius said.

Heidi relaxed a bit. "Really?"

Sirius nodded. "Really. I'll admit, I did want both you and Harry in Gryffindor but obviously you're met to be in Ravenclaw. The hat wouldn't have put you there if you weren't."

"So you don't hate me?" Heidi asked.

Sirius wanted to kick himself. Or maybe just let Remus hex him. "I could never hate you, Heidi. Will it take a bit for me to adjust to you being in a different house? Yes but I will never hate you."

Heidi smiled. "Okay, good."

Sirius hugged Heidi. "You and your brother,"

Heidi laughed. "Yeah, yeah. We're the reason you have so much gray hair."

Sirius pulled back with a cry. "Gray hair? What gray hair?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* If you haven't learned by now, you will learn that, as much as I love Sirius, I love making fun of him more. So, no massive explosions from Sirius. Remus on the other hand was fully prepared to hex Sirius to prevent Heidi from being hurt. Gotta love that werewolf protectiveness. Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. Chpt 3

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, next chapter of Heidi is here kids. But first! You'll all notice that I made a tiny change to my pen name. That's right, I am no longer LacytheDemonicDuck! I am now LacytheDemonicWerewolf! Why a werewolf you ask? Well, it is not because of Remus, as most might assume. Weres are my favorite creatures and when I decided a change was need, it became! Anywho, onto the chapter. Heidi gets her first taste of Snape as a teacher, Lockhart as a teacher and her first detention. *smirks* This is gonna be good. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sighed as she sat down in Potions. She knew the Snape she dealt with from now on would be different from the one she'd known the year before. And she accepted this. She just didn't know how different he'd be. While she'd heard rumors, according to Harry and Seamus, rumors were nothing on actually experiencing the man in person.

"You alright, Heidi?" Luna asked.

Heidi nodded. "Yeah, fine. Just a little nervous. I heard more then a few things about Snape from my brother and his friends last term."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, same here. I've been hearing things for years." she rolled her eyes a bit. "Though, I'm sure Fred and George exaggerated some things."

Heidi laughed. "Know those two, definitely."

The three jumped, as did most of the class, as the classroom door banged open and Snape came marching in.

"Quiet,"

And so it began.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi walked out of Potions with Ginny and Luna and the three girls looked at each other.

"So, our brothers weren't lying." Heidi said.

Ginny shook her head. "And Fred and George weren't exaggerating."

Luna swallowed. "Well, the rest of the term should be interesting."

Heidi and Ginny snorted. That was an understatement.

"Next up is Defense." Luna said as they walked.

Heidi groaned and Ginny dropped her chin to her chest. "Great."

"What?" Luna asked.

"We met Lockhart while getting our books before term." Heidi said. "He's a pompous, arrogant git."

"And he wants to make Harry his new best friend." Ginny said. She smirked. "Professor Black was not happy about that."

Luna laughed. "I wish I'd been there."

Heidi smiled. "Next year you will be." she glanced at her watch. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ginny said as the girls hurried along.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The girls found themselves growing annoyed as Lockhart was fifteen minutes late for class. Heidi sighed.

"I wonder if he did this to all his classes." she said.

Ginny slumped back in her seat, arms crossed. "I'm beginning to think Professor Black was right."

"About what?" Luna asked.

Heidi smirked. "Padfoot said wallpaper would be a better teacher."

"That's insulting wallpaper." One of the Ravenclaw boys piped up.

The class broke into laughter.

"Laughing children, music to my ears."

The class was silenced as Lockhart finally entered from his office.

"About bloody time." Heidi muttered.

"As I'm sure you're all by now, I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Lockhart said as he came down the stairs. "Do not fear, you'll never be in any danger as long as I'm around."

Ginny leaned closer to Heidi. "Does he count dying of boredom as a danger?"

Heidi, and Luna who was sitting behind them, barely held in snorts of laughter.

"Before we begin," Lockhart said. "I've got a little quiz for you. Just to see how much you read before classes began."

Heidi held back an eye roll as she took her quiz and looked at it. Frowning, and being who she was, she piped up.

"These are all about you. What does that have to do with Defense?"

Lockhart smiled. "Knowing you teacher, Miss Potter, will ensure a better learning experience."

Heidi exchanged a look with Ginny and Luna. Yeah, insult or not, they were better off with the wallpaper.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"A whole year of that man and I may go mental." Heidi said to Luna as they walked into the courtyard. Ginny had Transfiguration while the two Ravenclaws had a free period. McGonagall's class was the only one the three didn't have together.

Luna shook her head. "I know. I can't imagine what the Headmaster was thinking, giving him a job."

"Rough day in class, ladies?" Remus questioned as he walked up. He received glares. "Ah, Defense."

Heidi huffed. "Padfoot was right."

Remus smiled a bit as he tucked his hands in his pockets. "Well, best not tell him that. Dora and I don't have the time to deflate his ego."

The girls laughed.

"I thought you had work today, Uncle Moony." Heidi said, remembering it was only a little after one.

Remus nodded. "I do but I took a late lunch so I could come see how things were going." he smirked a bit. "Given the glares I just received, I'm guessing not well."

"Everything was fine until Defense." Luna said. "Lockhart gave us a pop quiz on himself."

Remus felt his brow raise. "And what does that have to do with the class?"

"Knowing your teacher ensures a bettering learning experience." Heidi rattled off what Lockhart told her.

Remus coughed, covering a laugh. "I can't say I've ever heard that before. Was he right?"

"No." Heidi and Luna chorused.

Remus smiled. "It'll be alright, girls."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The weekend finally came, something everyone was grateful for. However, not everyone got to sleep in. Harry had been dragged out of bed at dawn for Quidditch practice and decided Heidi should tag along. Not wanting to be the only Ravenclaw at a Gryffindor practice, Heidi decided to drag Luna along for company.

"Why do I have to be up?" Luna whined on the way to the Quidditch pitch.

Heidi pulled her along. "Because I need someone there to keep me awake. I love my brother but Quidditch practices bores me and he made me swear not to bring any books."

Luna huffed. "Fine but you owe me."

The two quickly showed up at the Quidditch pitch and took their seats in the stands with the others kids, most of whom were from Gryffindor. They looked at Luna and Heidi funny but neither paid them any attention. They were there for Harry, different houses or not.

The practice went well, minus Colin snapping pictures with his really annoying Muggle camera.

"Heidi," Luna said about half way through practice.

Heidi looked at Luna. "Yeah?" she noticed Luna looking outside the pitch and followed her friend's eyes. "Oh bloody hell."

The Slytherin team was making their way towards the pitch.

"We should get down there." Heidi said as she saw the Gryffindor team landing.

Luna nodded and the two headed for the pitch. By the time they got to the two teams, they could hear Hermione saying;

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent."

Heidi and Luna stopped between Fred and George as a smug look crossed Draco's face.

"No one asked your opinion," he said. "you filthy little Mudblood."

A huge flurry of actions happened the moment the words finished leaving Draco's mouth. Flint jumped in front of the twins as they tried to lunge at Draco, Alicia cried out, "How dare you!" and Ron yanked his still broken wand out and tried to curse Draco.

That back fired. A bright green jet of light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, knocking him back into the grass.

"Ron!" Hermione said. "Are you okay?"

When Ron went to answer, all that came out of his mouth was a burp and several slugs. Harry and Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor team ran over to him while Heidi and Luna faced the doubled over, laughing Slytherins. Heidi, knowing what curse Ron had been trying to use, pulled her own wand.

"Eat slugs, you prat." she said to Draco before a jet a green light shot out of the correct end of her wand and set Draco flying back, just as Ron had.

In a matter of moments, Draco was also burping up slugs.

"Heidi Potter!"

Heidi wanted to shrink under the power of her godfather's shout but the sight of Draco burping up slugs was too much.

"Yes, Professor?" Heidi asked.

Sirius stopped by the group of Slytherins that looked less then pleased with Heidi. "Did I just see you hex a fellow student?"

Heidi nodded, looking at Sirius. "Yeah, you did. He called Hermione a mudblood. Ron tried but his wand isn't the best and it backfired. So when the Slytherins started laughing, I finished what Ron started."

Sirius didn't know whether to gap at his niece or start laughing. He knew she was honest, almost to a fault but he never imagined she'd fully confess to what she did.

"You know what this means, Heidi." Sirius said. "You've got a detention and Ravenclaw loses twenty points." he looked at the Slytherin team. "And Mr. Malfoy loses Slytherin thirty for his foul language."

The Slytherins looked outraged but Sirius just told them to take Draco to the hospital wing. He looked for Ron, Hermione and Harry but saw they were gone already. Probably to Hagrid's. He looked back at Heidi and Luna.

"Inside, both of you." Sirius said. "Heidi, I'll talk to you later about who you'll be serving detention with."

Heidi nodded and she and Luna headed back inside.

"Well, I'm glad I got up early." Luna said.

Heidi laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So, what is Heidi's detention?" Seamus asked.

Harry laughed. "She has to help Lockhart clean his classroom after our pixie lesson today."

Ron grunted, a little bitter that Heidi had managed to hex Draco. "That should keep her from acting up for a while."

Harry and Seamus snorted. "Not bloody likely."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* Perfect way for Heidi to get her first detention. Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	5. Chpt 4

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, the next chapter of Heidi is ready. What's gonna happen you ask? Very simple. Remus and Heidi fighting, that's what. *sees blank looks* Oh come on, you had to know it would happen sooner or later. Not even Remus and Heidi can get along all the time. What are they fighting about? Well come on people, I'm not giving everything away! You have to read! Have fu-Hmm, that doesn't work.

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Heidi! Would you please listen!"

"No Uncle Moony! I don't care if I'm in school now!"

Tonks and Sirius stood just off to the side of the common room of the Marauder's Quarters as Remus and Heidi shouted at each other. The argument hadn't started with shouting.

No, it had started with Remus helping Heidi with her Charms homework and then Remus suggested to Heidi that maybe she should stop coming with him the night of the full moon now that she was in school. Heidi had not taken the suggestion well.

"Be reasonable, Heidi." Remus stopped shouting but his tone was still forceful. "You need to focus on your school work now not on-"

"Aunt Dora focuses just fine on work while keeping track of the lunar chart." Heidi stated. "I can do the same with school."

"Your aunt has practice."

"And the only way I'll get practice is if things don't change."

"Heidi-"

Sirius and Tonks saw something flash over Heidi's face and winced. Uh oh.

"You know, Uncle Moony, if you don't want me there any more during the full moon, all you have to do is say it. Don't come up with excuses."

Before Remus could respond, Heidi stormed out of the room, the portrait slamming shut behind her.

"Well," Sirius walked over to his best friend. "that did not go as planned." he patted Remus's shoulder. "I warned you."

Tonks cuffed her cousin upside the head. "Not the time, Sirius." she rubbed Remus's arm. "You okay?"

Remus sighed. "She's as stubborn as her mother." he paused. "And father."

Tonks smiled. "We already knew that. But really Remus, you knew Heidi wasn't going to agree. Being able to be with you during the night of the moon means so much to Heidi. It's one of the only ways she feels she can help you."

Remus looked at his wife. "She doesn't need to worry about that."

Sirius snorted. "Right, you go ahead and tell Heidi that. Let us know how it goes. Oh wait, we already saw how it'll go. She gets mad. Really, really mad."

Tonks glared at her cousin. "Don't you have papers to grade?"

Sirius held up his hands and quickly left before Tonks hexed him. Tonks looked back at Remus.

"You can't stop her, Remus." she said softly. "Sirius, James and I survived just fine during school while staying with you. Heidi will too." she rested her cheek against Remus's arm. "Don't take this from her."

Remus sighed but nodded. "I'll go find her."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It didn't take long for Remus to find Heidi. She could always be found in one of three places, the library, the top of the Astronomy Tower or the Marauder's Quarters. Since she stormed out of the Quarters and the library was being used for Study Hall, the Astronomy Tower was the only place she could be.

Trudging up more stairs then he ever wanted to climb, Remus pushed open the door to the roof and found Heidi leaning against the wall, looking out.

"Found you." Remus said, trying to break the tension. Silence was his answer. "Ladybug, I'm sorry for what I said and I promise you, I do not want you to stop being there during the full moon. I was just," he sighed. "well being a noble git as your godfather likes to put it."

A snort sounded from the eleven year old. Remus took this as a good sign.

"What I'm trying to say is," Remus shuffled a bit. Merlin, why was it so hard to talk to his niece? "if you still want to come tonight, you can."

Heidi gave no sign that she'd heard Remus and he sighed.

She'll come around in her own time, Moony, Remus could practically hear James saying in his head. His friend had said it to him once after he'd upset Tonks with basically the same argument.

With another sigh, Remus watched Heidi for another moment before leaving her alone. The sun was getting ready to begin to set anyway, he needed to head for the shack.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi watched as the moon rose higher in the sky. It felt weird not being with Remus, even if he had told her she could go but she was upset that he tried to stop her in the first place.

"How long are you going to stand up here?"

Heidi looked over her shoulder at her aunt and shrugged. "Dunno."

Tonks nodded as she walked to Heidi's side. "You know, your uncle tried this with me too."

Heidi looked surprised. "Really?"

"Sure did." Tonks said. "Said I had no business worrying about his transformations when there was school work to be done. He nearly had your father and Padfoot in stitches with that remark." Heidi laughed a bit. "I told him to sod off, that I was old enough to make my own decisions and if I wanted to be with him and the others on the full moon, he wasn't going to stop me."

"And did that work?" Heidi asked.

Tonks nodded. "It did. He sulked for a while but accepted it." she hugged Heidi. "So just stand up for yourself and he'll back down."

Heidi bit her lip and nodded. "Cover for me?"

Tonks smiled. "No one will know anything."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Moony's head popped up as he caught a familiar scent. Heidi was there. The young girl walked softly into the room and smiled at Moony.

"So, I decided that even though you are a noble git," Heidi said as she knelt down. "not coming wouldn't be fair to either of us. So," she stroked Moony's fur. "even though you only said tonight earlier, I'll be here, no matter what. Every full moon." she leveled Moony with a look. "You'll just have to deal with it."

The werewolf huffed and dropped his head to his paws, lifting his eyes to Heidi all but saying fine but he wasn't going to be happy about it.

Heidi smirked. "Good boy." she settled against Moony's side and pulled out her book. "Now shush so I can read."

Moony grunted as Heidi shifted but let her settle before slipping off to sleep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See? Everything's okay! They had a tiny fight, and will continue to have them but it'll always work out. Promise. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	6. Chpt 5

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Heidi chapter. What's coming next? Well, Nearly Headless Nick's Death Day Party. *shakes head* He's weird. And of course, the writing on the wall. The first time, with Mrs. Norris. Yeah, this'll be interesting. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius stared at his godchildren, sure the two had finally snapped.

"You want to what?" Sirius asked.

Harry sighed while Heidi rolled her eyes.

"We want to go to Nearly Headless Nick's death day party." Harry repeated.

Sirius frowned. "His what?"

Tonks rolled her eyes as well. "Oh for Merlin's sake Sirius, his death day party. You know, celebrating the day he died? He had them all the time when we were in school." she shook her head. "The Hufflepuff knows more about the Gryffindor ghost then the Gryffindor does."

"Hey," Remus piped up. "I know what they're talking about."

"Why didn't you help me then?" Sirius asked.

Remus held up his book. "Reading."

"Thanks for the back up, Moony." Sirius muttered.

Remus went back to his book. "Any time, Padfoot."

Sirius huffed and turned back to Harry and Heidi, who were doing terrible jobs of not laughing.

"You guys can go." Sirius said. "Just make sure you're back in your dorms before curfew."

The two nodded.

"What day is it?" Tonks asked.

"Halloween." Harry said, not noticing his sister's eyes dropping to the ground.

Remus did notice though and closed his book. "Heidi, fancy a walk before dinner?"

Heidi nodded and followed Remus out of the room.

"Bugger," Harry muttered. "I forgot Heidi takes it harder then I do."

Sirius patted Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry, Pup. She'll be okay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus and Heidi stayed silent until they were outside the school, wandering the grounds near Hagrid's hut.

"You okay?" Remus asked softly.

Heidi shrugged. "Seems wrong to be celebrating something on the day we lost Mum and Dad."

"You have a point but we both know they wouldn't want you to miss things just because you miss them." Remus said. "Your father was all about making the best out of bad situations." he smiled. "It was his idea for the others to learn how to become animagi so I wouldn't be alone during the full moon."

Heidi looked at Remus in surprise. "Really?"

Remus nodded. "Oh yes, he said real Marauders wouldn't leave one of their own alone during something like that and since I refused to let them be around me as themselves because they'd be vulnerable, he found a way for them to be safer."

Heidi smiled as she stared at the ground. "What about Mum?"

Remus let out a breathy laugh. "Your mother, while she saw the negative, she refused to let it play a role in her life. And it worked, minus a few occasions. She was the type of person who would be there for you when you were at your lowest and do whatever she could to cheer you back up."

"So what you're saying is, it's okay to be sad about Mum and Dad but I should also remember that they'd want me to try my best to be happy and focus on the good." Heidi said.

Remus smiled at his niece. "Exactly."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi plopped down beside Seamus in the Gryffindor common room with a grin that worried Seamus.

"What did you do?" he asked.

Heidi laughed. "Nothing, well lately. I'm here to inform you that tomorrow night you will be coming with me, Luna, Harry, Ron and Hermione to Nearly Headless Nick's Death day party."

Seamus cocked a brow. "Oh I will?"

Heidi nodded. "Uh huh. I already asked Ginny but she's got homework so you're next on the list."

"And why am I being told and not asked?" Seamus asked.

Heidi's grin returned as she stood up. "For the same reason Harry told Ron instead of asking him. We know you'll try to chicken out and you're coming." she turned to leave. "See you at seven!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

At quarter to seven on the night of Halloween, Heidi and Luna stepped out of their common room, for once in normal robes instead of their school ones. Both were very thankful. Ties choked.

"Did you notice your uncle was in or near most of our classes today?" Luna asked as the two headed for Gryffindor.

Heidi nodded. "Yeah, I did. He took the day off to make sure I was gonna be okay. In past years I didn't leave his or Aunt Dora's side on Halloween. It was too painful but since I'm a student now, I couldn't do that. So he kept watch."

Luna smiled. "He sounds like my dad."

Heidi smiled. "Padfoot is always saying Uncle Moony took Dad's place." she looked at Luna. "With me, anyway."

The two arrived at Gryffindor where Harry, Hermione and a very grumpy Seamus and Ron were waiting.

"Oh cheer up, you two." Hermione said. "It'll be fun."

"We're celebrating someone's death," Ron said. "how fun can that be?"

Harry watched Heidi's eyes drop and glared at his friend. Luna and Hermione linked arms with Heidi and walked ahead of the boys.

"Nice going, Ron." Seamus said.

Ron looked confused. "What?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's the anniversary of our parents' death, Ron."

Ron's eyes went wide. "Oh bloody hell. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Forget it Ron."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi clamped her hands over her ears as they got closer to Nick's party. They could hear what sounded like fingernails scraping over a blackboard.

"Is that supposed to be music?" Ron asked in pain.

Heidi really didn't want to know. She just wanted it to stop. They greeted Nick in the door way of the dungeon. He looked rather sad but Heidi supposed celebrating his death couldn't be too cheerful. The room was freezing, because of all the ghosts and their breath rose in a mist as they moved around the room. It was like having a party in a freezer.

"Who's bright idea was this again?" Seamus asked as he pulled his cloak closer.

"Harry's." Heidi, Luna and Hermione said.

Harry glared. "Thanks."

"Let's have a look around." Luna said.

"Careful not to walk through anyone." Ron muttered nervously.

They passed by a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains and the Fat Friar, the Hufflepuff ghost who was talking with a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. Harry and Heidi weren't surprised to see The Bloody Baron, Slytherin ghost complete with silver bloodstains, being given wide berth by the other ghosts.

"Even dead, no one likes Slytherin." Seamus muttered to Heidi.

"Oh no," Hermione stopped abruptly. "turn back, turn back. I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle-"

"Who?" Heidi asked as they backtracked quickly.

"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the first floor." Luna said.

"She's haunts a toilet?" Ron said in disgust.

"Look! Food!" Seamus said.

Seamus and Ron ran for the table but food wasn't exactly what one would call what was being served.

"I think this food passed," Harry muttered. "before Nick did."

"And since he died in 1492," Heidi said, pointing at the tombstone cake. "I'm not going anywhere near it." she watched a little man come swooping down over the table. "And here comes trouble."

"Hello Peeves," Hermione said carefully. Not one of them had a good experience with the little creep. He may have been dead but he was worse then the twins some times.

"Nibbles?" he asked sweetly, holding out a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.

Heidi held back the urge to be sick. "No thanks."

After watching Peeves tease Myrtle to the point of leaving the dungeon in tears, most likely going to flood her bathroom again, the kids watched as Nick deflated further when the Headless Hunt showed up. Things just went down hill from there and Ron's need for actual food started to get the better of him.

"Let's get out of here." Harry finally said after he couldn't take Ron's whining any more.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi and Seamus skidded to a stop in front of the Marauder's Quarters portrait and after rattling off the password in a very winded breath, they ran in, startling Remus, Sirius and Tonks.

"What are you two doing here?" Remus asked.

Heidi took a moment to catch her breath. "Harry's hearing things. No one else can hear them but he sent us to get you. He says he's heard it before. Hermione, Ron and Luna are still with him."

The adults were on their feet in seconds.

"Where are they?" Sirius asked.

"Last we saw," Seamus said. "heading for the stairs that lead to the first floor."

Tonks pulled her wand, just to be safe. "Let's go. Heidi, Seamus stay behind us and keep your eyes open."

The two nodded and followed the adults out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi, her guardians and Seamus arrived just in time to hear Filch threaten Harry.

"Do not touch my godson, Argus." Sirius said, his tone threatening.

Dumbledore came in and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket she was hanging from.

"Come with me, Argus." the old man said. "You too Mr. Potter, Miss Potter."

Tonks put her wand away. "Remus and I will help get the students sorted, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, Nymphadora."

Heidi smirked as she saw Tonks's hair flash red but she didn't correct Dumbledore.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster." Lockhart said. "Just upstairs. Please feel free-"

"Thank you, Gilderoy." Dumbledore said, leading the way.

Lockhart practically bounced after the old man while Harry and Heidi followed Sirius, McGonagall and Snape.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi could tell from the look on both Dumbledore's face and Sirius's that they knew Harry was lying when he didn't mention hearing a voice. Sirius knew because Heidi had already told him Harry was hearing it. How Dumbledore knew, well how did the old Headmaster know anything he knew?

As Heidi trailed behind Sirius and Harry heading back to the Marauder's Quarters, she thought about what it could mean that Harry was hearing voices. Even in the Wizarding world, hearing voices was not normal. There were plenty of people locked in St. Mungo's for hearing voices. Heidi just hoped her brother wasn't next.

"Alright Harry," Sirius said once they were in the quarters with Remus and Tonks. "tell us what you didn't tell the Headmaster. And don't try to lie. Heidi already said you were hearing something no one else could."

Harry looked at his sister, who held up her hands.

"What? You expected me to lie?" Heidi said. "Forget it! I was worried!"

Remus leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs. "Tell us what's going on, Harry."

Harry paced in front of the fire and told his family about hearing the voice the first time in Lockhart's office. He was concerned that Lockhart couldn't hear it but didn't tell anyone cause he thought it might have been a Slytherin prank. This time, the voice led him to Mrs. Norris and the message on the wall.

"What's going on?" Harry asked his guardians.

Heidi looked at them. She wanted to know as well.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know, Harry. But if you hear the voice again, I want your promise you'll come right to us. No one else, come straight here."

Harry nodded. "I promise."

Tonks looked at the clock. "It's late, why don't you two stay in your rooms here? You can catch up with your friends tomorrow."

The two siblings nodded and after hugging their guardians, turned in for the night.

"What could this be?" Tonks asked once the kids were gone.

"I don't think it's a joke." Remus said, dismissing Harry's first guess. "And I have a feeling it's tied to the Chamber of Secrets, whatever that is."

"I remember hearing about something about it when we were in school." Tonks said. "I think Lily mentioned it."

Sirius crossed his arms. "Then the only place we'll find answers are the library."

Remus smirked. "Don't worry Padfoot, I'll look in the morning."

Sirius glared. "I'm not afraid of the library."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, I have got to let up on Sirius. I'm being so mean! *smirks at Katie* I'll pick on Snape instead. *looks back at readers* The fun begins kids! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	7. Chpt 6

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Heidi chapter. This chapter, I'm not aiming to be too long. Mainly it'll be Heidi helping Hermione with her research on the Chamber of Secrets and Heidi getting another detention. Why this time? Well, Draco's mouth opens again. Yeah, you'll see this happen a lot over the stories. Anyway, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sighed as she tossed another book on the ever growing pile at her side. She and Hermione had been working over time trying to find anything they could on the Chamber of Secrets. Unfortunately they couldn't find anything and both were getting more then a little annoyed.

"There has to be something with information." Hermione said as she too added another book to her pile.

Heidi sat back and crossed her arms. "What about Hogwarts: A History?"

Hermione snapped her fingers. "Yes! That would have it!"

Heidi watched as the older girl got up and ran over to the librarian to ask for a copy of the book. When Hermione came back deflated, Heidi knew something was wrong.

"All the books are checked out and there's a two week waiting list." Hermione said.

Heidi frowned. "I guess we're not the only curious ones."

Hermione sighed. "No, we're not." she looked at the clock. "Oh, I have to go. I've got class."

Heidi nodded and Hermione left the Ravenclaw sitting alone. Tapping the table for a moment, Heidi finally sighed and grabbed her wand, muttering a spell Remus had taught her to make the books fly back to their shelves before leaving the library.

"Baby Potter,"

Heidi shut her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "Draco," she turned to face him. "what do you want?"

Draco walked up to Heidi, his stance cocky. "I hear your brother is the great Heir of Slytherin."

Heidi kept a straight face but was actually confused. People had been saying that to her since the writing on the wall appeared with Mrs. Norris and she didn't have a clue what they were talking about. And that alone annoyed her but also finding out that they were, if the way Draco was talking was any indication, making fun of Harry, Heidi was ready to snap.

"I hear you're a spineless git who couldn't stand up for himself if he didn't have his goons," Heidi shot back. "but I'm sure that, like what you said about Harry, isn't true, now is it?"

Draco pulled his wand. "You'll regret saying that."

Heidi smirked. "I'd like to see that."

Before Draco could curse Heidi, she repeated the hex she'd used on Draco earlier in the year.

"Eat slugs, you prat."

Draco went flying, his face a lovely shade of green just as McGonagall came around the corner. Oh bugger.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Heidi, you cannot hex Draco every time he says something that annoys you."

Heidi huffed. "Why not?"

Remus ran a hand over his face. This attitude wasn't supposed to start for another two, maybe three years. At the rate Heidi was going, it wouldn't be the transformations that turned Remus's hair completely gray.

"Because Heidi, it's going to get you in serious trouble." Remus said. "You have to learn to ignore what Draco says." he paused. "Think of it like when Harry's bored and annoying you. You ignore him and he stops, right?"

Heidi gave a small nod. "Yeah."

Remus sat beside Heidi. "So go about things with Draco the same way. Ignore him, don't let him get to you and he'll go away."

Heidi sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry I hexed him." she paused. "Again."

Remus chuckled a but. "Apology accepted but don't think that's going to get you out of detention with Minerva."

Heidi shrugged. "Worth a try."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi walked into McGonagall's class for her evening detention of writing lines about not hexing people. She was more then a little surprised to see Luna already sitting at one of the desks near the front.

"You got detention?" Heidi asked as she sat next to her dorm mate. "Why?"

Luna shrugged. "Same reason as you I suppose. People were talking about Harry and I didn't like it."

Heidi smirked. "You hexed someone?"

Luna giggled. "Yeah, a Slytherin. I assume Malfoy was your target?"

Heidi nodded. "Of course. Git won't stop running his mouth."

"Ladies," McGonagall said walking into the room. "well, you know what you have to do. Quills out."

Heidi reached for her quill but stopped. "Professor, can you please explain why people keep calling Harry the Heir of Slytherin?"

McGonagall looked at the two for a moment and decided they should know. She explained the tale behind the Chamber of Secrets and that supposedly only the Heir of Slytherin could open it.

"Since your brother is the one who found Mrs. Norris and the writing on the wall," McGonagall said.

"People assume it's him." Heidi sighed. "There's no such thing as a normal year at Hogwarts, is there?"

McGonagall smiled a bit. "I'm afraid not, Miss Potter. Now, lines. Both of you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi blinked at her brother and his two best friends. "Let me get this straight, you're going to use this potion to turn into Crabbe, Goyle and some other Slytherin in hopes of getting information out of Draco."

Harry nodded. "That's right."

"Are you mad?" Heidi all but shouted. "That's completely mental!"

"It's the only way to find out if he knows." Hermione said.

Heidi rubbed her forehead.

"There's one more thing," Ron said.

Heidi cracked an eye open. "What?"

Harry shifted a bit. "Well, we were sort of hoping you'd-"

"No." Heidi stood up. "No, forget it, whatever it is. I won't do it. I learned last year. You're on your own."

Before the three could blink, Heidi was gone.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not a long chapter but it worked nicely for what was needed. *grins* And yes, Heidi learned last year not to help her brother. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	8. Chpt 7

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Heidi chapter. We've got some Lockhart bashing in this chapter. Always fun if you're not Lockhart...or Hermione. *shakes head* The twins will work on that with her. Now, along with Lockhart bashing, we'll have the rogue bludger. That's always fun. And it's gonna be raining. Joy. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi's eyes almost popped from her head as Harry explained his last class with Lockhart.

"His werewolf capture!" she all but shouted. "That man wouldn't know a werewolf if Uncle Moony went to visit him during the full moon!"

Harry bit back a laugh. "We know he's a fake, Heidi. Calm down."

Heidi huffed. "Fake or not, talking about werewolves like they're no problem to take out is just plain foolish."

Remus smirked from the couch. "Much like spending the night reading to one every full moon."

Heidi rolled her eyes over to her uncle. "Don't you start that again."

"If you're done ranting about that lump of a teacher," Sirius said as he walked in. "it's dinner time."

Heidi crossed her arms. "I'm not done but I'm hungry."

Tonks laughed as Remus pulled her up from the couch. "And there's more proof she spends too much time with Sirius. Hunger over rides everything else."

Sirius looked at his cousin. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Harry pushed Sirius out. "Stop talking, Padfoot."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi bounced nervously between Seamus and Luna during the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match. It was raining and Heidi hated matches in the rain. Things could go wrong. Well, more thing could go wrong. Quidditch was already dangerous and throwing in rain, thunder and lightning made it even more so.

Ever her aunt's niece, one of Heidi's bounces had her feet coming out from under her and if it hadn't been for Seamus, she would have fallen.

"Relax Heidi," Seamus said with a chuckle. "everything is gonna be fine."

Heidi bit her lip as her eyes followed Harry. "I know, I just really don't like matches played in the rain."

She slipped again and squeaked. Seamus laughed and looped an arm around her shoulders.

"How about I hold on to you?" he suggested.

Heidi laughed. "Alright but fair warning, I'm just like my aunt. I may take you down with me. She's done it plenty of times to Uncle Moony."

"Something's wrong." Heidi heard Hermione say.

Her head whipped back towards the game. "What?"

Luna pointed through the rain. "One of the bludgers keeps targeting only Harry. Only him, it's not flying after anyone else."

"Bludgers aren't supposed to do that." Dean piped up.

Heidi gave him a look. Yes, thank you for the obvious.

"I'll stop it." Ron said, pulling out his broken wand. Heidi paled, great if the bludger didn't get Harry, Ron's broken wand would.

"No," Hermione shoved Ron's arm down. "even with the proper wand it's too risky. You could hit Harry."

They all watched it horror as the bludger hit Harry's right forearm straight on as he reached for the snitch. Heidi was sure Harry would land and stop playing but no, her stupid brother held his injured arm close to his chest and reached for the snitch with the other, leaving nothing but his balance holding him on the broom.

"Forget dark wizards," Heidi muttered. "his stupidity on the pitch is gonna kill him."

"He caught it!" Ron suddenly shouted as Harry went crashing to the ground.

Heidi shoved passed Ron with Hermione. "Yes cause winning is the important thing. Move Ron."

The group, consisting of Heidi, Hermione, Ron, Seamus and Luna made it to Harry just in time to see Lockhart 'heal' Harry's arm. Heidi was floored to see her brother's arm looking like a rubber glove.

"What did you do?" Heidi demanded.

"Now Heidi," Hermione said. "I'm sure it was a mistake."

"He disappeared Harry's arm bones, Hermione!" the twins echoed, both more muddy then the others having wrestled the rogue bludger back into the case.

"He what?"

The students around Harry and Lockhart parted like the Red Sea at the sound of Sirius's voice. Heidi took a peak at her godfather and winced. Oh boy, his face was as red as Tonks's hair when she got angry. That was not good.

"Lockhart, get away from my godson." Sirius ground out. "And explain what the bloody hell you did."

Lockhart stood up. "Well you see, his arm was broken and now, it's not."

"That's because there aren't any bones left!" Heidi finished for him. "You disappeared them!"

Lockhart smiled at Heidi. "Now my dear, I wouldn't expect a first year to know much about healing charms bu-"

Before Lockhart could finished, Sirius slugged him. "Do not talk to her that way. She knew more about healing charms at the age of five then you do now." he shook his hand as the twins helped Harry to his feet. "Get him to Madam Pomfrey boys."

Heidi, smirking at the bleeding Lockhart and the fact that none of the other teachers scolded Sirius, followed behind her brother and the twins with their friends and the rest of the Gryffindor team bringing up the rear.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* That felt good to write. I really think someone, preferably Hagrid since it would do the most damage, should have hit Lockhart after that in the movie. Book too. Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	9. Chpt 8

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next Heidi chapter. We're gonna have some fun this chapter and some drama. I know, what's new. We're gonna have the dueling club, you'll love the reaction from Sirius, Remus and Heidi on that, and that also means finding out Harry's a parselmouth. Yeah, that'll be interesting. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dueling club, good idea of Dumbledore's part. The teacher for it, not so good.

"Lockhart?" Heidi said in shock as said man walked onto the stage. It looked as though Snape would be helping him.

"Oh this is going to be funny as hell." Heidi chorused with Sirius and Remus.

Lockhart motioned for everyone to be quiet. "Gather round, gather round. Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!"

Sirius nudged Heidi forward. "Go on Heidi."

Heidi huffed. "If I get hit by a stray spell from him, I'm hexing him."

Sirius coughed, covering a laugh. "You can't hex a teacher, Heidi."

Remus crossed his arms. "I can."

Sirius shook his head as Heidi moved to stand with Luna and Ginny.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions," Lockhart smiled. "for full details, see my published work."

Heidi shared an eye roll with her brother. And they thought Sirius's ego was bad.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," Lockhart continued, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin." Heidi could tell from Snape's face that he had been ordered by Dumbledore to help and he'd much rather be admitting his long hidden love of McGonagall then helping Lockhart. "Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Heidi cocked a brow and raised her voice. "What about our Defense teacher?"

The boys broke into laughter, even a few of the girls, Luna, Ginny and Hermione included, started laughing. Heidi could hear Sirius laughing hard and turned to find him leaning on Remus while the other man tried to hold his own laughter in. It was only a few seconds before the two fell to the floor in a heap of laughter. Heidi grinned and turned back to Lockhart, her brow still cocked in question.

Lockhart smiled, not bothered by the laughter. "My dear, as I'm sure you know from my many books, I have a vast knowledge of dueling techniques. I assure you, I will be just fine. No need to fret."

Heidi barely held back a snort. Oh she wasn't worried. She was looking forward to watching the git get his ass kicked.

And get his ass kicked he did. After bowing and raising their wands, Lockhart counted to three and Snape managed to cast his spell first.

"Expelliarmus!"

In a flash of scarlet light, Lockhart was off his feet and flying backwards into the wall, where he slid down, sprawled out on the floor. Basically everyone, again minus most of the girls, broke into laughter. Heidi and Luna leaned on each other as they laughed and even Hermione seemed to get some amusement out of it. Apparently the twins' talk with her had worked.

"Do you think he's alright?" Ginny asked.

"Who cares?" Harry and Ron chorused.

Lockhart got back to his feet and started rambling about Snape's spell being a Disarming Charm and how it was a good example to show the kids but how it was also pretty obvious what he was going to do and if Lockhart had wanted to stop him, it would have only been too easy. Thankfully Lockhart decided to move on because Heidi was getting the feeling, if Snape's expression was anything to go by, that he wouldn't be using a Disarming Charm next time.

"Enough demonstrating!" Lockhart said. "I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"

Sirius also moved about the kids, sorting them into pairs. He got to Heidi before Snape or Lockhart and let her pair with Luna. Heidi knew Sirius thought it best that she was paired with someone she liked otherwise she wouldn't be inclined to use Disarming Charms.

"I don't think so." Heidi heard Snape say to Harry. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger, you can partner with Miss Bulstrode."

Heidi ground her teeth. It annoyed her to no end that Snape could act nice, as nice as he got, towards her but he worked his hardest to be a sodding git to Harry.

"Let it go, Bug." Remus said softly as he moved to stand near the kids. Just in case.

Heidi exhaled and nodded to her uncle before facing Luna. They both laughed as they bowed to each other, making shows of it as Lockhart did. Heidi could see Remus shaking his head at them.

"Wands at the ready!" Lockhart shouted, back up on the platform. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents, only to disarm them. We don't want any accidents. One...two...three-"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi couldn't believe it. Another secret out. All because of Malfoy. She leaned back on the couch in the Marauder's Quarters and listened to her guardians talk. Harry was sleeping in his old room. Well, at least they thought he was sleeping. Sirius had sat with him until it seemed the boy had fallen to sleep but Harry and Heidi had long ago perfected the art of tricking Sirius and Tonks into thinking they were sleeping. Remus they could never fool.

"Almost the whole school was there, Sirius. There's no way we can keep it quiet now." Tonks said, trying to calm her raving cousin.

"I don't care about that." Sirius threw a hand up. "I care that they lied to me again."

Heidi glared. "Hey, I'm right here and we didn't lie this time. You never asked us if Harry could talk to snakes and it only ever happened once."

Remus turned to face Heidi. "When did it happen?"

Heidi sighed. "When we were little. I was four, Harry had just turned six, I think. We were out in the backyard. Uncle Ted was watching us and he'd gone inside to get something. A snake, not a big one but I was four so everything was big, it came out of the bushes and scared me. Harry came over and he talked to it. I couldn't understand him and it worried us both so we agreed not to say anything."

Sirius sat down with a loud exhale. "You two have got to stop hiding things from us. You know we'll never look at you differently. We just want you safe."

Heidi nodded. "I know." she bit her lip. "The whole school's gonna think he's the Heir, aren't they?"

"Most likely." Tonks said. "Which means you are going to have to keep your temper in check. No more hexing people who say bad things about him."

Heidi huffed. That wasn't going to be easy.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, keeping her calm is not going to be easy at all but Heidi's friends will help her. Drag her away when she looks like she's going to lose it. It'll make for some funny moments, that's for sure. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	10. Chpt 9

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next chapter of Heidi. And look, FF is actually letting me access my story! Awesome! Yeah, the reason the last Heidi chapter took so long is I couldn't access the story to update. It sucked. Anywho, what do I have for you this time? *grabs notes* Ah yes, we've got Heidi, Seamus and Luna standing up for Harry, Tonks putting her fellow Hufflepuffs in their place...can she do that even though she's an adult and they're kids? *taps nose* I say yes. And we've also got the guardians deciding to let the kids stay in the Marauder's Quarters until everything is resolved. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stood between Seamus and Luna in the library, shaking in anger as they listened to a group of Hufflepuffs bad mouth Harry. She didn't care if they were in her aunt's house, she was two seconds away from hexing the bastards.

"Calm down, Heidi." Luna said softly. "Remember what Tonks told you."

"I know, I know." Heidi said. "Keep my temper in check. But I very much doubt Aunt Dora saw her own house talking about Harry like this."

This being that Harry was a dark wizard and that was probably how he was able to defeat Voldemort. Harry had already defended himself to the Hufflepuffs but once he'd walked out of sight, they had started again. Heidi was getting sick of it.

She stormed out from behind the shelves. "You want to know how Harry really stopped Voldemort?" she ignored the wince from basically everyone. "Our mother's love is how. Our mother and father loved us enough to sacrifice their lives to save ours and that love was what stopped Voldemort. Not because Harry is some dark wizard that Voldemort wanted out of the way. No, it was love. Now tell me, how many dark wizards do you know that use love?"

A stout boy that Heidi knew to be named Ernie stepped forward. "Of course you'd defend him. He's your brother. He probably told you to come up with that story. There is no way love could have stopped the Dark Lord. You're probably just like Harry. Can you talk to snakes too?"

Seamus stepped forward, wand out. "Watch your tone, Ernie."

Ernie looked at him. "Oh? Got you working for them too, have they? Some Gryffindor courage."

"Enough." Tonks said, walking quickly over to the group. "Seamus, put your wand away. You know better." she turned to the Hufflepuffs. "As for you, I'd remind you that spreading rumors without all the facts is Slytherin's job. As is talking about people behind their backs. Keep it up and I'll have you all retested by the Hat, as I'm sure he misplaced you. Hufflepuffs are loyal to a fault and stand by their fellow houses. Slytherin stands in corners like cowards and spreads rumors. Remember that and get out of here."

The group of Hufflepuffs, looking properly scolded, moved around Tonks and scurried out of the library. Tonks wanted for them to vanish before turning back to her niece, Luna and Seamus.

"Well Heidi, I was honestly expecting to scold you for hexing." Tonks said. She looked at Seamus. "Care to explain?"

Seamus blushed. "Ernie was accusing Heidi of being a dark lord, like he was Harry."

Tonks nodded, hiding her smirk. Seamus had a crush on Heidi. Cute. But best if Remus and Sirius didn't find out. "Alright you three. Go back to your work. Heidi, Remus, Sirius and I want you in our quarters tonight."

Heidi nodded. "Kay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat on the floor, leaning against Remus's legs reading the last volume on dark creatures that she'd gotten the year before when Harry arrived at the Marauder's Quarters.

"Hello Harry," Remus said. "what brings you here tonight?"

Harry shifted where he stood. "I was wondering if I could stay here tonight. After everything with Justin, I really don't want to face my house. Or anyone else."

Remus smiled. "Of course you can. Sirius is in his room, go let him know."

Harry gave his uncle and sister the best smile he could before walking off. Heidi watched him with a frown.

"He'll be okay, Bug." Remus said.

Heidi sighed. "Why can't things be easy, Uncle Moony?"

Remus nudged Heidi a bit and when she moved, he sat beside her on the floor. "Well I imagine if life was easy, we wouldn't appreciate the things we work for as much. Now, would it be nice if Harry didn't have to go through all this? Yes but there is always a reason for the struggles we go through. We may not see it right away but in time we will."

Heidi rested her head on Remus's shoulder. "You sound like Dumbledore again."

Remus laughed. "I'm taking that as a compliment this time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus sighed as he sat beside Tonks on the couch. His wife was watching her cousin pace. Again.

"At the rate you're going, Padfoot," Remus said. "the carpet is going to have to be replaced before Christmas."

"I'm thinking." Sirius said.

"We noticed." Remus and Tonks chorused.

Sirius stopped. "That's creepy." he sighed and sat in one of the chairs. "I'm thinking we should let the kids sleep in here until this is all taken care of."

Tonks nodded. "I agree. Seamus may have been the one to almost snap today but it's only a matter of time before Heidi's alone when she overhears someone."

"I think you're both right." Remus said. "But I also think we should ask them. They're old enough to make their own choices."

Sirius sighed again. "Okay, we'll ask them in the morning." he flopped his head back. "I'm too," he frowned. "something for all this."

Tonks smirked. "Could old be the word you're looking for?"

Sirius glared at her. "Of course not! I'll never be old."

Remus and Tonks exchanged a look as they tried not to laugh.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, I know it's not long but it works for what I wanted. Okay, we're moving along. Next up is the polyjuice potion. Oh yeah, this is gonna end well. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	11. Chpt 10

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples! Time for the next chapter of Heidi. *sighs* My girl's inability to lie to her uncle gets her brother in trouble again. It'll happen from time to time over the years. Yeah, Remus notices Heidi's nervous behavior as Christmas night goes on. We know this is because she knows what her brother and his friends are doing with a certain potion. Will Sirius and Remus get to them before Hermione becomes a cat? Well read and find out! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi tried to focus on her school work as she sat in the Gryffindor common room but Ron, Harry and Hermione were finalizing their plans for the holiday break, including the use of the Polyjuice potion. And her worry over their plan was making it very hard to focus.

With an aggravated huff, Heidi slammed her Potions book closed and stormed out of the common room.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

Seamus gave him a look before collecting his own things and following Heidi. He caught up with her not from the tower.

"Hey," he gently grabbed her arm. "let's go to your family's quarters. I'm sure we can work there."

Heidi shook her head. "No way. Uncle Moony knows I'm hiding something and it's only a matter of time before I crack and spill." she sighed. "I never could keep anything from him and Harry will kill me if I let this out."

Seamus nodded in understanding. "Library then?"

Heidi nodded too and they headed down the hall.

"You know, if it stresses you this much," Seamus said. "the stuff your brother does, you could just stop hanging out in our common room."

Heidi smiled. "That's just not an option. All my friends, except for Luna are in your house. If I stopped hanging out there, I'd have no one to talk to."

"You'd have Luna." Seamus pointed out.

Heidi laughed. "She spends just as much time there as I do."

Seamus let out his own laugh. "Alright, good point."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stared at her brother in shock. She and Luna had spent the night before Christmas in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Seamus. They'd gotten Dumbledore's okay. And Christmas morning was going well, they all liked their gifts and were having fun before Harry and Heidi left to go see their family. Now, however, Harry was informing Heidi that he, Ron and Hermione planned to used the Polyjuice potion that night.

"It's Christmas, Harry!" Heidi exclaimed in the middle of the hall. "Of all the nights to use it, tonight is not it!"

"Keep it down, Heidi." Harry shushed his sister.

"I will not." Heidi said. She glared at her brother. "I wish you'd never told me about this. I really wish you had left me out of it because now, while I'm supposed to be enjoying time with my family, I'm going to be worrying about Uncle Moony once again asking me what's wrong and I can't tell him!"

Before Harry could respond, Heidi stormed off down the hall, leaving her brother speechless.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus watched his niece and nephew as the afternoon turned to evening and knew something was going on with them. Heidi was barely looking at Harry while Harry was trying to get her to talk to him. Harry left an hour before Heidi and Remus offered to talk her back. He saw her wince and knew she was definitely hiding something that had to do with her brother.

Half way to Ravenclaw, Remus looked down at Heidi.

"Shall I ask or would you like to tell me?" he asked.

Heidi sighed. "I'll tell you. But please," she looked at Remus. "don't get mad at me."

Remus stopped walking and crossed his arms. That didn't sound good. "Alright, I promise."

Heidi fidgeted for a moment. "Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to use the Polyjuice potion they've been making over the past month tonight to talk to Malfoy about the Chamber of Secrets."

Remus wasn't sure he heard Heidi correctly. "They're," he paused. "are you sure?"

Heidi nodded. "I've helped them with it," she shifted. "taking potion ingredients from Professor Snape that they wouldn't have been able to get otherwise."

Remus fought to keep his temper in check. He promised he wouldn't get mad at Heidi. And really, she wasn't one to say no to her brother, no matter what and Harry knew that. He was constantly taking advantage of it

"We're going back to the Marauder's Quarters," Remus said. "and you're going to stay with Tonks while Sirius and I go get your brother and friends." Heidi nodded, her gaze fixed on the floor. "I'm not mad at you Heidi but what they're doing is dangerous."

Heidi nodded again. "I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Remus hugged Heidi. "I know Ladybug. I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius was furious with Harry in a way that he never had been before. Polyjuice potion! Three second years brewed Polyjuice potion! Sirius didn't care how smart Hermione was, it was a dangerous potion and they should have known better. Sirius had wanted to yell at Heidi for going along with it but the look Remus gave him told him he would have been on the end of his own scolding if he had. Sirius respected that. Remus did know how to handle Heidi better.

Now, standing with Remus in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Sirius looked at Hermione and decided she wouldn't be receiving detention. Being turned into a cat was punishment enough.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron came running in. "Hermione! We-"

The two boys froze as they saw Remus and Sirius.

"You are in serious trouble." Remus said.

The two swallowed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW STUPID THIS WAS? SOMETHING COULD HAVE GONE WRONG! MORE WRONG THEN JUST HERMIONE BEING A CAT! THIS IS BY FAR THE STUPIDEST THING YOU TWO HAVE EVER DONE!"

Ron and Harry shrunk under the power of Tonks's yell. Her hair was so red, Harry was sure it was going to catch fire any minute.

"Why isn't Heidi getting yelled at?" Ron decided to speak. "She helped too."

Harry slapped a hand over his face. Ron didn't know well enough that when Tonks of all people yelled, you stayed silent.

Tonks turned her fury on Ron. "Heidi isn't being yelled at because she had no other choice. She doesn't say no to her brother and," she turned to Harry. "he knows it and uses that to his advantage. Which I'm guessing he won't be doing again."

Harry nodded fast. "Yes Aunt Dora."

Tonks waved a hand at Sirius, who was leaning against the mantel. "Go with Sirius to see Dumbledore."

The two boys nodded and waited for Sirius at the portrait.

"I didn't know your hair could get that red." Sirius commented.

Tonks exhaled slowly. "You don't remember my reaction to Pettigrew then."

Sirius thought back. "Right, never mind." he patted her arm. "Calm down and go to bed. I know Remus will be in once he's done talking with Heidi."

"Sure, Heidi gets talked to." They heard Ron mutter. "We got screamed at."

Sirius turned to him. "Out. Now."

Harry wisely yanked his best friend out while he was still breathing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat on her bed, her stuffed wolf in her hands. Remus stood in front of her, looking out the window at the black sky. The moon was new and not visible. It was Remus's favorite time of the month.

"You do know you can't keep something like this from us again, right?" Remus said, turning to face Heidi.

Heidi nodded. "I know. It's just," she paused. "Harry was so sure Draco knew something and he knew you guys would tell him to let it go, that he didn't need any more attention brought on him." she sighed. "I should have tried harder to talk him out of it."

Remus sat beside Heidi. "It's not your job to be your brother's conscious. Obviously too much time with Padfoot has erased the one he should have all his own." he smiled as Heidi laughed. "You're not going to get any punishment as long as you promise me that this is the last time."

Heidi nodded. "I promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And that will be the last time. Anything else her brother does wrong, up until the dueling club in book five, Heidi will tell their guardians right away. Yes that will cause Harry to start being secretive with his sister but don't worry, it'll just make for more interesting reads. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	12. Chpt 11

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of Heidi. At some point book two will be coming to a close. No idea when that is. It seems to be going on forever. I'm actually a little afraid of getting to the longer books...THEY'LL NEVER END! *clears throat* Anywho, in this chapter we have a visit to Hermione in the Hospital, the discovery of the diary, a talk with Remus and Heidi and of course, as promised to Katie, Valentine's Day, Lockhart style. My inner goth and I came to an agreement. We'll take regular V-Day over Lockhart's any day. But Sirius and Remus do get to have some fun. *looks at Katie* Sorry it's at Sev's expense. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi peaked around the curtain Pomfrey put around Hermione so people would stop trying to get a look at her.

"Hey 'Mione," Heidi smiled. "up for some visitors?"

Hermione returned the smile. "Sure."

Heidi appeared all the way with Seamus, Luna and the twins. Hermione automatically held something out to George.

"Can you get rid of this?" She asked.

George opened the card Hermione handed him and Fred and Seamus read over his shoulders. All three wrinkled their noses.

"Lockhart seriously sent you a get well card?" George asked in disbelief.

Hermione nodded. "Showed up this morning."

The others rolled their eyes while George tucked the card in his robes, with intentions of burning the stupid thing later. Or maybe he'd wait until Hermione was out of the Hospital so she could help.

"How much trouble did Harry and Ron get into?" Hermione asked Heidi.

Heidi winced. "Well they both got detention and Aunt Dora yelled. A lot."

Luna blinked. "Tonks yelled? I thought she only did that when Remus doesn't stop calling Nymphadora."

"Well I'm guessing she wasn't happy about three second years making a very advanced potion." Seamus said. "No offense, Hermione."

Hermione waved a hand. "None taken. We're lucky this is all that happened."

Heidi sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Mmm, this and I get to listen to Ron whine about the fact that I wasn't punished even though I helped."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well really, you shouldn't be in trouble. All three of us knew you wouldn't say no to Harry and we used that."

Heidi patted Hermione's arm. "Don't worry about it. I just need to learn to say no to Harry."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi poked the diary Harry discovered with her quill.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It won't bite, Heidi."

Heidi scoffed. "It was tossed through Myrtle. Who knows what it might do." she leaned back and sighed. "Why'd you keep it? I mean, it's blank. And smells like a toilet."

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. It just," he paused. "felt right."

Heidi pointed at Harry. "If this thing causes any problems, Harry James Potter, I fully intend to hex you as soon as the problem is taken care of."

Harry gulped and nodded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Maybe it has something to do with the attacks." Luna suggested when Heidi told her and Ginny about the diary while they studied.

Heidi shrugged. "It's possible. And in that case, Harry really should have just turned it in instead of keeping it."

Luna played with her quill. "Yeah, I mean it could help the teachers figure out who's behind the attacks."

Heidi noticed Ginny pale a bit. "Ginny? You okay?"

Ginny gave a tight smile. "Yeah, just feeling a little dizzy."

Luna patted Ginny's arm. "Maybe you should go see the nurse."

Ginny swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll do that."

Heidi and Luna watched Ginny collect her things and leave the library.

"That was odd." Luna said.

Heidi nodded. "Yeah, it was. And not for the first time." Maybe it was time for a talk with Remus.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus frowned a bit as Heidi explained everything about the diary and Ginny's odd behavior to him.

"It's possible this is all too much for her and she's scared." Remus pointed out to Heidi.

Heidi crossed her arms. "I dunno, Uncle Moony. I mean we're all scared but just hearing about the diary had her fidgeting in her seat and she refused to look Luna and I in the eye."

Remus clapped his hands. "All I can say is try and talk to her. See if you can figure this out. Now, as for the diary, I would like it if your brother could bring it to us to see."

Heidi suddenly became very interested in her shoes. "Um, he kinda doesn't know I told you about it."

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "Well you're going to have to tell him because I promise Sirius will ask him about it when I fill him in."

Heidi flopped down on the couch. "Crap." she looked at Remus. "Do you think it could be part of this whole thing?"

Remus sighed. "Anything's possible. I won't be able to tell you more until I see it." he gave Heidi a look.

Heidi stood up, hands held up. "I get it, I get it. I'll go, tell Harry and have him bring the diary down."

Remus smiled. "Thank you, Ladybug."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi walked into the Great Hall Valentine's Day morning and wanted to turn and run. Everything was pink. And not a nice shade of pink either. Heidi suddenly never wanted to see her aunt's hair again.

"Hey Ladybug why'd yo-Oh Merlin,"

Heidi nodded at her aunt's words. "Um yeah, basically." she looked at Tonks and watched her hair fade from its usual bubblegum pink to its natural shade of black. "Thanks for that."

Tonks nodded, still staring. "No need to encourage this." she waved a hand. "Who?"

"Lockhart." Heidi said.

Tonks cringed. "For the love of Merlin."

Heidi nodded again. "Uh huh." she shifted her bag. "I'm afraid to go in." and by the looks of half the students, they were eating as fast as possible so they could leave.

"Come on you two," Remus said, putting a hand on each other their shoulders. "the quicker you go in, the quicker you can leave."

"But Uncle Moony!" Heidi tried to whine as Tonks did.

"Come on Remus! That's worse then me!"

Remus nodded as he pushed the two into the Great Hall. "Yes it is but you can't skip breakfast and apparently Lockhart has something to say to everyone."

"I'm sorry for blinding you all with such a horrible shade of pink?" Heidi guessed as she moved to the Ravenclaw table. She looked up at the head table and saw Snape with worst scowl Heidi had seen yet. "Dare I ask about Snape?"

Luna snorted as Heidi sat down. "Trust me, I think we're about to find out cause I don't think it's just the pink."

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted after quieting the room. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all, and it doesn't end here!"

"Oh Merlin help us," Heidi and Luna chorused. The look on Snape's face said he agreed with the girls.

The room turned as Lockhart clapped his hands and the doors opened. As they opened, in walked a dozen surly looking dwarfs. And of course, that wasn't all. Each dwarf was wearing golden wings and carrying harps. If looks could have killed, the dwarves would have had Lockhart stone cold a dozen times over.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" Lockhart beamed. The room heard Heidi's "You call that friendly?" and chuckled. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines!"

As Lockhart went on about Snape brewing Love Potions and Flitwick helping with Entrancing Enchantments, Heidi was pretty sure she was in a nightmare she would never wake up from. Snape's face mirrored Heidi's thoughts. At least she wasn't alone.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Okay, maybe Heidi wasn't alone in her nightmare, but Snape sure was now. She'd heard about what had been happening in every one of Snape's classes and was now seeing it for herself.

"Messrs. Moony and Padfoot once again wish Professor Snape a very lovely Valentine's Day and have yet another song to show their love for him."

Heidi clamped a hand over her mouth as the dwarf in the middle of the room started singing, badly, to Snape about love, happiness and wonderful summer memories that he apparently shared with the two Messrs. in question.

Oh her uncle and godfather were dead.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DISRUPTIVE THAT WAS TO MY CLASSES? ONCE IS A JOKE BUT EIGHT DIFFERENT TIMES AND EIGHT DIFFERENT RIDICULOUS SONGS! MY STUDENTS GOT NOTHING DONE!"

Normally when Snape reached the point where he was yelling and turning a lovely shade of red, the person on the receiving end knew to pay attention and not move an inch for fear of hexing. Sadly Remus and Sirius did not know this and were currently doubled over in laughter as Snape yelled at them in front of the entire Great Hall. In fact, several other teachers were having the same problem as the two Marauders.

"Honestly Severus," Remus managed to get out. "it wasn't us."

Snape rolled his eyes. "And just who else goes by Messrs. Moony and Padfoot?"

No one noticed the twins' eyes popping from their skulls as they exchanged silent looks and pointed back and forth between the laughing friends.

Sirius wiped his eyes. "Could be someone pretending to be us."

McGonagall gave a very uncharacteristic snort. "Oh like anyone else would prank Severus like that."

Remus looked at Sirius and the other man nodded. Both leaned forward fast, surprising Snape and kissed him on either cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sev!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay the V-Day stuff was WAY too much fun to write! I love it! *sighs* Okay, there's that chapter. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	13. Chpt 12

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next Heidi chapter. We're getting closer to the end, I swear! In this chapter we'll see Heidi refusing to believe Hagrid has anything to do with the attacks, Sirius and Remus helping the kids with their course selections for the next year, Hermione getting petrified and the Invisibility Cloak is seen again. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi shook her head. "No Harry, I don't believe it. I know Hagrid has weird taste in pets but he would never attack someone. Certainly not Muggle borns when he, himself, isn't exactly a pure blood wizard."

Ron frowned. "What's that mean?"

Harry ignored him. "Heidi, I know what I saw."

"And I know Hagrid." Heidi shot back. "You don't know this Tom Riddle. If you're so insistent on Hagrid having something to do with this, let's talk to him before we jump to any conclusions."

"Oh that'll be cheery." Ron said sarcastically. "'Hello Hagrid, tell us, have you let anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?'"

Heidi glared at him. "Would you rather turn him in, be wrong and have him accused of something he didn't do?"

"Oh like you can do it so easy," Ron sneered.

Heidi crossed her arms. "Yeah, I can. It's called flat out asking him why he was expelled and if he knows anything about the attacks."

Ron just rolled his eyes and turned back to Harry. "I think we should tell that teachers."

Harry shook his head. "No, Heidi's right. We need to talk to Hagrid first before doing something that could get him in a lot of trouble."

"When?" Heidi asked. She knew Harry's agreeing with her annoyed Ron but blood was thicker then friendship.

"Later," Harry said. "Hermione won't let us put off course selection for next year any longer and we need to fill her in anyway."

Heidi nodded. "Okay. Oh, Uncle Moony and Padfoot want to help with that. Padfoot seems to think Hermione might overload herself."

Ron snorted. "He's probably right about that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Deciding the Great Hall would be best to help Harry and his friends, Remus and Sirius moved around the end of the table the small group had sat at.

"I think I have an idea for Hermione," Remus said softly to Sirius.

Sirius crossed his arms. "What kind of idea?"

"We can both see she's determined to take as many classes as she can," Remus said. "so why not talk to Minerva about giving her a time turner."

Sirius looked at Hermione, who was surrounded by books and parchment. "Do you think she can handle it?"

Remus nodded. "I think if anyone can, it's Hermione."

Sirius nodded as well. "Alright, I'll talk to Minerva closer to the end of term."

"Good." Remus caught sight of Neville, who looked flustered. "I think I'll go give Neville a hand."

Sirius almost laughed as Neville looked up at Remus like the werewolf was an angel sent to help him out of his family induced hysteria. He shook his head. That poor kid.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stared in shock at what lay before her. Or rather, who. Hermione had been attacked and was now petrified. Heidi couldn't wrap her head around it. One of their own, one of their friends, was now a victim of whatever was doing this.

"We need to see Hagrid." Heidi muttered to Harry after they left the Hospital. "Tonight."

Harry gave Heidi a nod as he followed McGonagall and Ron to Gryffindor while Heidi followed Flitwick to Ravenclaw.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi paced nervously in front of her common room fire place waiting for a sign that Harry was outside waiting for her. She knew he wouldn't go to Hagrid's without her. He'd learned that when Heidi felt something needed to be done, she wanted to be there to see it done. A quiet knock on her common room door alerted her to Harry's arrival. Since it was late, no one else was in the common room and Heidi slipped out unnoticed.

Heidi looked around, expecting her brother's best friend to be with him.

"Where's Ron?" Heidi asked as she slipped under their father's cloak with Heidi.

"Sleeping." Harry said as they moved through the halls. "He figured two of us would be enough."

Heidi scoffed. "He's pouting cause you sided with me."

Harry just shrugged as they slipped through the front doors of the school. Just over half way to Hagrid's hut, they took the cloak off and broke into a run.

Rapping loudly on the front door of the hut, Harry and Heidi only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened. However, when it did, they found themselves staring at a large cross-bow.

"Oh," Hagrid lowered it. "what're you two doin' here?"

"What's that for?" Harry asked as they moved into the hut.

"Nothin'-nothin'" Hagrid sounded almost distracted. "I've bin expectin'-doesn' matter-sit down, I'll make tea."

Harry and Heidi exchanged a look as Hagrid poured them large mugs of boiling water, since he forgot the tea bags.

"Are you alright, Hagrid?" Heidi asked. "Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Oh, I heard alrigh'." Hagrid said.

He was just about to put fruitcake on a plate when there was a knock at the door. Exchanging panicked looks, Heidi and Harry ducked under their father's cloak again and moved to the corner of the large room. They watched the door open to reveal Dumbledore and-

"That's the Minister!" Heidi exclaimed in a whisper. "Cornelius Fudge!"

The two swallowed. Great.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, I've got bad timing on my endings. Not sure why but I felt this needed to be left this way. Maybe it's cause I wanted to get the chapter up or I felt the need to leave a sort of cliff hanger. Either way, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	14. Chpt 13

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Finally. Sorry for the delay. My computer died a spidery death and I had to get a new hard drive. But! I'm back now and the next two chapters of Heidi should come pretty fast cause I have them all written up. Yeah, a week with no computer gets a lot of actual writing done. I haven't physically written so much since high school three years ago. My wrist hates me. *pauses* Okay, rambling done. Onto the chapter. We've got the rest of the visit from Malfoy and the Minister and then into the Dark Forest...after Heidi almost snaps at Lockhart. *grins* That'll be fun. Kay, annoyingly long AN over. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat in the Ravenclaw common room, almost in a state of shock. She couldn't believe what she and Harry had seen, had heard. The Minister removed Hagrid, blaming him for the attacks at the school, the Governors, under Malfoy's control, had Dumbledore removed as Headmaster, placing McGonagall in charge of the school for the time being, and Harry and Heidi were no closer to finding out who was in control of the Chamber and the creature within.

"Heidi,"

Heidi looked up from her blank sketch page at Luna, who was wrapped in her blanket.

"Hey Luna," Heidi tried to smile. "you should be sleeping."

Luna sat beside her. "You too." she watched Heidi's face. "What happened when you went to Hagrid's?"

Heidi sighed. "Hagrid's been taken to Azkaban. The Minister is falling back on the past to solve the current attacks."

Luna shook her head. "But there's no evidence that Hagrid did anything. Just a memory from that Riddle person."

Heidi nodded. "I know. But that's not the worst part."

Luna frowned. "What could be worse?"

Heidi looked at her. "Dumbledore has been removed as Headmaster by Malfoy and the other Governors."

"They can't get rid of the Headmaster." Luna said. "The muggleborns won't stand a chance."

Heidi shook her head slowly. "None of us do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi wanted him dead. Gone. Done.

"Let me go, Harry." Heidi growled. "I swear it won't take long."

Harry struggled to hold his sister back. "Yeah and neither will shipping you off the Azkaban after they snap your wand. Calm down, Heidi!"

"He's gloating about Hagrid being gone!" Heidi spun on her brother. "Saying he knew all along that Hagrid was guilty. I'm tired of the bastard's arrogance!"

"Heidi Lily Potter, keep your voice down." Tonks said, coming over to the two. "If someone hears you, you could get in a lot of trouble."

Heidi huffed, trying to calm down. "Tell me you don't think it was him, Aunt Dora."

"Of course I don't." Tonks said. "And neither do your uncle or godfather but going off and trying to kill a teacher isn't going to prove that to anyone."

Heidi crossed her arms. "It'll make me feel better."

Tonks and Harry shared an eye roll. They really needed to limit Heidi's time with Sirius.

"Can I trust you two to go back to your common rooms without an escort?" Tonks asked. She did trust them but McGonagall had asked her to patrol the halls, just in case.

Harry nodded before Heidi could answer. "Yes Aunt Dora, we'll go right now."

Tonks kissed them both on the head. "Good, be careful."

Harry grabbed Heidi's hand and yanked her down the hall. Once they'd made three turns, not heading anywhere near either of their common rooms, Harry stopped.

"I'll come for you at midnight again," Harry said. "be ready, we're going into the forest."

Heidi swallowed. "We're following Hagrid's advice, I take it." That advice being to follow the spiders. While Heidi wasn't afraid of them, she really didn't want to follow them into the Dark Forest.

Harry nodded. "We are."

Great.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi was shaking by the time they finally got back outside Ravenclaw. Spiders, huge honkin' spiders! And there were a lot of them! Good gods, did Hagrid really go out there with those things? Had he lost his ever loving mind? Heidi paused. Of course he had, he kept one as a bloody pet!

"Well we know one thing," Harry said.

Heidi looked at him. "Spiders really can grow to the size of a house, like Padfoot fears?"

Harry ignored that. "We know Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent."

Heidi crossed her arms. "Ah right, that." she frowned. "Wait, Harry. Aragog said the girl, killed fifty years ago, died in a bathroom." she looked at her brother. "What if she never left?"

Harry blinked, realization dawning on him. "Moaning Myrtle."

Heidi nodded. "It makes sense. She died fifty years ago and haunts the bathroom. That has to be where she died."

Harry nodded as well. "Alright, we'll find time to talk to her. See what she can tell us."

Heidi rubbed her eyes. "Okay. For now, I'm going to go have nightmares." she walked into Ravenclaw shaking her head. "Follow the spiders, if Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, I'm with Heidi, and Ron who said it in the movie, on that. Follow the spiders, coulda warned them it was a nest, Hagrid! *shakes head* Okay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	15. Chpt 14

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. Well, I've got good news. Including this chapter, there are only three chapters left for Chamber of Secrets. *hears cheers* I know! I honestly never thought this book would end. But I just wrote up the outlines for the last three chapters so they'll be up fast...I hope. Anywho, here we have Ginny being taken into the Chamber, Moaning Myrtle, Lockhart and his bloody stupidity, Heidi keeping her promise to Remus and the Chamber of Secrets. This'll be good. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"All the other kids are freaked out and outraged, she's not reacting at all."

Remus looked up from his book as Sirius and Tonks talked about Heidi.

"I noticed." Sirius said. "Not even a blink from her."

"Let her be." Remus said, looking back at his book. "It's Heidi's way of dealing with everything. If you both remember, James was the same way."

Sirius leaned against the mantel. "Yeah, I remember that. Even during the peak of the war, he never let any fear or worry show." he scrubbed his face. "Of course that has to be one of the things Heidi gets from him."

Tonks laughed. "Well all her positive traits came from Lily. She had to get something from James."

Sirius frowned. "She got positive traits from James."

Tonks cocked a brow. "Name one."

Sirius paused and shifted a few times. "Never mind."

Tonks nodded. "Uh huh." she looked at Remus. "Are you sure there's nothing to worry about?"

Remus nodded. "I'm positive. She'll process the exam news in her own time and we'll have a freaked out eleven year old in here studying, doing a wonderful impression of Lily when she studied for her NEWTs."

Tonks and Sirius laughed as they remembered that. Lily had freaked when she realized how close the NEWT exams were and blamed James for distracting her. She wouldn't let him near her for over a week. It actually worked out nicely. It gave James motivation to study for his own NEWTs, stating with Lily busy he had nothing else to do.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi looked up from her sketch book as she heard banging on the Ravenclaw common room door. Dropping the book to the couch, Heidi ran over to the door and opened it. It was Harry and Ron.

"Ginny's been taken into the Chamber!"

Heidi paled. "What?"

Harry slowed his breathing. "The reason we were all sent to our houses was because there's a new message. It says, 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'." he glanced at Ron, who was paler then Heidi. "Lockhart is going to try and get into the Chamber so we're going to tell him what we know. Come with us."

Heidi ran back to the couch and ripped a piece of paper out of her book and snagged her charcoal. "Let's go."

Ron frowned at the paper and charcoal. "What's that for?"

Heidi shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi held her parchment against the wall as she scribble quickly with her charcoal. She had a feeling this whole thing was going to lead to her, Ron and Harry in the Chamber, probably dragging Lockhart with them since the coward would never really go alone, and she had a promise to keep to Remus. Folding the paper up like a small bird, Ted taught her that, she pointed her wand at it and muttered a delivery spell she'd learned a few weeks ago and sent it off to Remus. Hopefully he'd get it before they got in too much trouble.

Seeing Harry and Ron come out with Lockhart at wand point moments later, Heidi wished she'd put a speed charm on the note.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stood behind Lockhart, her wand tip digging into his back, as she listened to Myrtle tell her story of how she died. Heidi had been right, she had died in the bathroom she haunted. In the very stall she called home. As Heidi listened, she felt bad for the ghost. She died just after being in tears over getting teased. That was so wrong.

"Where exactly did you see the eyes, Myrtle?" Heidi asked.

Myrtle pointed to one of the sinks and Ron and Harry started searching it, looking for some sign that it was the doorway to the Chamber.

"Say something in Parseltongue, Harry." Ron said after they found a carving of a snake on the sink.

"Open up," Harry said. He looked at Ron and Heidi but they shook their heads. He frowned and focused harder. When he spoke again, all they heard was hissing. Heidi smiled. Cool. The tap began glowing a brilliant white a second before the sink moved, sinking right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed. The pipe was wide enough for a man to slide down.

"I'm going down there," Harry said.

"Me too," Ron threw it.

Heidi nodded, prodding Lockhart forward. "So I am." she smirked at the pale teacher. "You first."

Harry and Ron nodded their agreement.

"Now kids," Lockhart said nervously. "what good would that do?"

Heidi shrugged. "Better you then us."

Lockhart gave a sort of nod as he moved to the pipe opening. He tried once more to back out but Ron gave him a shove and Lockhart vanished from sight. Harry followed next and Ron helped lower Heidi into the opening after Harry before sliding in himself.

Heidi tried to keep her breathing even as she slid down the steep pipe, watching other pipes shoot off to the sides. She was afraid she'd get hurt when the pipe ended but thankfully it leveled off before she went shooting out, landing on a damp floor of a stone tunnel that was just large enough to stand in.

Heidi moved just before Ron came out and was thankful or he would have landed on her.

"We must be miles under the school." Harry said, his voice echoing.

Heidi moved to his side, her wand trained Lockhart again. "Under the lake, probably." she shifted a bit. "I sent a note to Uncle Moony."

Harry nodded. "Probably a good idea." he looked at Ron and Lockhart, who was pale and shaking. "Remember, any sign of movement, close your eyes right away."

Heidi exhaled and motioned Lockhart in front of her and behind Ron as they started down the tunnel. Heidi felt slightly nauseous seeing the snake skin but was distracted by Lockhart falling to his knees.

"Get up." Ron said as he jabbed Lockhart with his wand.

Lockhart stood then dived for Ron, knocking them both to the ground. Heidi's stunning spell missed them and Lockhart got Ron's wand. Heidi took a step back. Great, who knew what that thing would do when he cast a spell.

"The adventure ends here, kids." Lockhart said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl and that you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. Say goodbye to your memories!"

He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!"

The wand exploded like a small bomb and Harry yanked Heidi out of the way, covering her head with his arms as they dove for cover. When the dust settled, the two turned and saw they were alone with a solid wall of broken rock cutting them off from Ron and the exit.

"Ron!" Harry shouted. "Are you okay? Ron!"

"I'm here!" Ron's voice floated to them. "I'm okay, this git's not, though. He got blasted by the wand-"

Heidi smirked at a dull thud and a loud 'ow!'. Sounded like Ron kicked Lockhart. For once Heidi liked her brother's best friend.

"What now?" Ron asked, sounding a bit desperate. "We can't get through, it'll take ages."

Heidi looked around while Harry told Ron to shift some rock, that they'd go ahead to get Ginny. Heidi was wondering if they were far enough underground where Hogwarts apparation wards were voided. At least then the adults could get to them.

"Come on, Heidi." Harry said, holding his hand out to his sister.

Heidi took his hand and they moved through the tunnel. It turned, again and again and Heidi feared it would never end. When it finally did, they were face to face with a solid wall that held two carved entwined serpents, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

"Can you open it?" Heidi asked softly.

Harry swallowed. "I can try." he let out a low hiss and the serpents separated as the wall cracked open, the halves sliding smoothly out of sight. Shaking and clinging to each others hands tightly, Harry and Heidi walked through.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And one of three down. Two more to go, kids. Things get dangerous, or more so, from here. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	16. Chpt 15

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos with the next to last chapter of Heidi Book Two. *pauses* FINALLY! *sees scared faces* Sorry. *clears throat* So last chapter ended with Harry opening the door that would lead him and Heidi into the Chamber of Secrets. The fun begins. Really. Cause this chapter starts with Remus getting Heidi's note and well, the adults are going to freak out just a teeny bit. *grins* Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus sat beside Tonks in the teacher's lounge as everyone tried to figure out what to do about Ginny and the danger of the Chamber. Lockhart wasn't there but Snape, of all people, said the git probably passed out once he got to his office. Everyone felt inclined to agree.

Remus got distracted by a paper bird fluttering into the room. It landed in his lap and he carefully opened it. Reading the contents quickly and then a second time, much slower, Remus was thankful he was sitting.

"Remus?" Tonks said, frowning at her husband, who'd gone pale.

"They-" he swallowed as he stood up, suddenly feeling angry. "They're in the Chamber."

McGonagall frowned. "What? Who?"

Remus tossed the note at Sirius before storming out of the room, the slamming door scaring half the staff.

Sirius read the note out loud. "Uncle Moony, Harry, Ron and I have gone to see Lockhart to tell him what we know about the Chamber. But I have this feeling we'll end up going down there ourselves. So I'm keeping my promise and letting you know that we are about to get into a very dangerous situation. Go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. That's where the clues are leading us. I'm sorry. Heidi." Sirius laughed a bit. "Well she's a girl of her word."

Snape frowned. "Professor McGonagall, was Myrtle not the girl who died last time the Chamber was said to be opened?"

McGonagall's eyes went wide in a way that would have been funny in any other situation. "She was."

Tonks stood beside Sirius. "Then there's a good chance the way to get into the Chamber is near her bathroom."

"Dora and I will go check it out." Sirius offered. "I'm guessing Remus is already half way there."

"I'll accompany you." Snape said.

Sirius exchanged a look with Tonks before nodding. "Alright."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Stay behind me, Heidi." Harry said.

Heidi nodded. "Right," she held her wand tight. She looked around the very long, dimly lit chamber. "Do you think this is it?"

Harry nodded. "Has to be."

The two started down the chamber, towering pillars carved with serpents on them lining their path. Heidi's heart was beating fast and hard the further they walked. Her mind kept playing tricks, making her think the snakes on the pillars were moving. Heidi kept close to Harry, almost glued to his back, but stayed behind him. Her brother may have only been a second year but he knew more spells then she did and probably knew a few that could help them if the basilisk decided to show.

As they reached the final set of pillars, Heidi had to crane her neck to take in the full statue that stood as high as the Chamber itself against the back wall.

Frowning at the monkey like features of the face, Heidi spoke. "That's Slytherin." seeing Harry's look, she explained. "Doing research on the Chamber, I learned a lot about the different houses and their founders." she waved a hand at the statue. "You don't forget a face like that."

Harry nodded, as they both brought their eyes down to the foot of the statue. There they saw a figure laying facedown in black robes. The flaming red hair tipped them off.

"GINNY!"

They took off running for Ginny's unmoving body. They dropped to their knees at her side and Heidi watched Harry's wand bounce away as he threw it to grab Ginny and roll her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, but her eyes were closed so she couldn't be petrified. Heidi's heart almost stopped. Did that mean-

"She won't wake."

The Potters jumped and spun on their knees to face the new voice. A tall black haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He looked oddly blurred around the edges, as thought they were looking at him through a misted window.

"Tom," Harry said. "Tom Riddle?"

Heidi frowned. The kid from Harry's vision...dream...whatever? How was he still so young looking? That was fifty years ago. Immediately Heidi put herself on guard and kept her wand hidden. She didn't trust Riddle.

"What do you mean she woke wake?" Heidi asked. "She's not-"

"She's still alive." Riddle said. "But only just."

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked. His uncertainty was easy for Heidi to pick up.

"A memory." Tom supplied. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He pointed to the feet of the statue and the two Potters saw the diary that had vanished from Harry's dorm. However that wasn't their biggest problem. Nope, the fact that Riddle now had Harry's wand was. So much for her brother being able to use more advanced spells to get them out.

"How did Ginny get like this?" Heidi asked, cutting her brother and Riddle off.

"Well that's an interesting question." Riddle said, pleasantly. Heidi wanted to hex him for his tone. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny' Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Heidi felt her temper flare almost to its breaking point as Riddle mocked and taunted Ginny for all that she'd written to him throughout the school year. Her friend's strange behavior was starting to make sense. Riddle had been using her, bending her to his will, shattering what trust she might ever have in anyone. And as Riddle started in on Hagrid and how Dumbledore never trusted him again after his 'capture', Heidi was sure she was going to hex him at any moment. That was until he revealed exactly who he was.

"Voldemort is my past, present and future." Riddle said.

He took his wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

_'Tom Marvolo Riddle'_

Then he waved the wand once and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

_'I am Lord Voldemort'_

Heidi's courage was suddenly nowhere to be found. Crap.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" Riddle hissed.

"He'll never be gone!" Harry said. "Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!"

"As long as he's around," Heidi said. "you stand no chance of ever returning for good. He won't allow it and neither will we."

Riddle smirked at Heidi and went to speak but froze.

Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle spun around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder and sending chills down Heidi's spin. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly. Then, as the music reached a pitch that Heidi was sure made her ribs vibrate, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

Fawkes moved faster then Harry and Heidi could blink, dropping the bundle at Harry's feet before landing on Heidi's shoulder. As the bird folded its great wings, Heidi looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye.

Fawkes stopped singing. Sitting still and warm next to Heidi's cheek, it gazed steadily at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix," Riddle said, staring shrewdly back at it.

"Fawkes," Harry breathed and Heidi felt the bird's golden claws squeeze her shoulder gently.

Heidi stared at the bundle at Harry's feet and realized, as Riddle spoke her thoughts, that it was the Sorting Hat. Any courage that came back with Fawkes's appearance died as she took in the hat. The ratty old grouch bag was not a comfort to Heidi. All it did was sing badly and sort kids. How could it help?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Heidi, take Ginny over to the wall and do not move." Harry said as they watched the basilisk come slithering out of Slytherin's open mouth.

Heidi was almost frozen in fear. "Harry,"

Harry looked at her. "Go, I won't let anything happen to you guys. But you have to take care of Ginny."

Heidi swallowed and nodded. Pocketing her wand, she grabbed her best friend under the arms and pulled her as fast as she could over to the nearest wall, hiding them slightly behind one of the pillars. Pulling her wand out again, Heidi knelt down by Ginny's head and watched, fear coursing through her, as Harry ran from the basilisk.

Seeing Harry pull a sword from the Sorting Hat, Heidi revised her opinion on the thing. So maybe it was more helpful then she thought.

Heidi listened to Riddle yell at the basilisk to ignore Fawkes, who had blinded the snake, and go after Harry. She tried shooting a stunning spell at Riddle, it was weak, but it went right through him. She rolled her eyes. Of course, he was a ghost. Damnit.

As Heidi saw Harry stab the basilisk through the roof of the mouth with the sword, she turned to look at Ginny, hoping the death of the snake would mean the return of her friend. But, not seeing Ginny move, Heidi realized her foolishness again. It was Riddle taking Ginny's life from her, not the snake.

Heidi caught sight of the basilisk fang sticking out of Harry's arm.

"Harry!"

"Don't move, Heidi!" Harry called back, his voice sounding weak. "Stay with Ginny."

Heidi was torn between wanting to help her brother and knowing Ginny needed to be protected. Gods, was the hat sure she didn't belong in Gryffindor? Cause her torn loyalties were going to be the death of her.

Seeing Fawkes move and land beside Harry confused Heidi.

"You're dead, Harry Potter." Riddle said. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."

Heidi saw the tears slid down Fawkes glossy feathers.

"I'm going to sit here and watch your die, Harry Potter." Riddle said. "Take your time, I'm in no hurry. And once you're dead, I'll finish the girl and your sister."

Heidi turned a glare on Riddle. Oh she didn't think so. If he thought he was getting anywhere near Ginny, he was out of his transparent mind. Of course, he was a ghost so how Heidi planned on stopping him...well she was still working out those details.

Suddenly something caught her eye as Fawkes scooped it up. The diary! Of course! It's what had preserved Riddle for all these years. If anything could stop him and save Ginny, that was it. It just had to be destroyed. She saw Harry looking at it funny as Fawkes dropped it in his lap.

"The fang, Harry!" Heidi called out. "Use the fang!" she saw Riddle raising Harry's wand and pointed her own. "Expelliarmus!"

The wand flew from Riddle's hand and landed easily in Heidi's. She gave the ghost a smirk moments before Harry plunged the basilisk fang straight into the heart of the diary.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink poured from the diary, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then-

He was gone.

Heidi turned as Ginny gasped behind her, sitting up sharply. Heidi fell back on her backside and exhaled in relief. It was over.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Heidi's right. Well almost right. One last chapter kids and then we're on to book three. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	17. Chpt 16

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright we're here with the final chapter of Heidi book two. Before things take a final turn for the better, well the kids have to get into a little, lot, bit of trouble with their guardians. We all saw Remus's reaction in the last chapter. Don't worry, it was fear driving his anger and once he sees the kids okay he'll calm down. *frowns* I hope. After that we've got a talk with Dumbledore, the end feast and the train ride home. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sighing in relief as Fawkes finally set them down after carrying them out of the Chamber, Heidi looked down at her robes and figured they'd need more then a dusting off. However, she smiled at Ginny, she got one of her best friends back so it was a good trade.

"Alright, let's go-"

Harry's words were stopped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Heidi wanted to crawl back into the Chamber. She knew exactly who it was.

"You three have a lot of explaining to do." Sirius said.

The three in question turned slowly and found Sirius, Tonks, Remus, who appeared to be vibrating with anger, and surprisingly, Snape behind them. Yeah, they were in trouble.

"McGonagall's office," Remus managed to get out. "now."

"I kept my promise, Uncle Moony." Heidi said, confused by her uncle's anger.

"Listen to him, Miss Potter." Snape said, stepping slightly towards the angry werewolf. "You will have time to explain yourselves later."

Heidi took one more look at Remus's face and decided Snape was right. Maybe by the time she could explain, enough time will have passed for Remus to calm down.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus was pacing. Not something Tonks and Sirius saw him do very often. In any other situation it would have been funny as hell but since they weren't quite sure why he was pacing, the funny was lost and not likely to be found.

Tonks bit her lip and looked at Sirius. "Why don't you go join the feast and I'll talk to him."

Sirius nodded, trusting Tonks to get through to Remus. "Alright."

Tonks waited for Sirius to leave before blocking Remus's path. "What is going on with you? Heidi kept her word," she shrugged a bit. "sure it was as they headed into a dangerous situation but she didn't break her promise. So," she met Remus's eyes. "explain."

Remus sighed and tried to calm down. "I was scared. I read her note and I got scared."

Tonks smiled softly. "Remus, that's alright. Sirius and I were scared as well."

Remus ran a hand through his hair. "It's just, last year when Harry was in danger, the fear wasn't this bad."

Tonks rubbed his arms. "You, yourself, said that you see Heidi as your daughter. The level of fear you have when she's in danger is going to be higher then when something happens to Harry. Sirius is the same way with Harry." she smiled a bit more. "You two have taken your responsibilities to those children well beyond what James and Lily could have hoped for."

Remus saw the truth of Tonks's words in her eyes. "You really believe that."

Tonks nodded. "I do." she leaned up and kissed him. "Come on, you need to let Heidi know you're not going to take her head off."

Remus winced. "I was rather harsh."

Tonks chuckled. "Oh Remus, harsh is an understatement. Severus was working as your voice of reason. Now what does that tell you?"

Remus sighed. "That I have an apology to make."

Tonks patted his cheek. "Exactly."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi watched Harry run after Malfoy and Dobby with the diary and went to follow when Dumbledore called her back.

"Yes sir?" Heidi said.

"You seemed troubled," Dumbledore observed. "what's bothering you?"

Heidi sighed. "I just want to know how many more times Voldemort can come back." she looked at the Headmaster. "How much longer are we going to have to deal with him?"

Dumbledore stayed silent as he crossed around McGonagall's desk to stand in front of Heidi.

"You have to understand something, Heidi." Dumbledore said. "It took a great amount of power to defeat Voldemort the first time and as we know, it wasn't even enough to destroy him completely. Your mother's sacrifice was enough to weaken him but it will take a power much greater, fueled by both your brother and yourself, to defeat him for good."

Heidi frowned. "But sir, how can I help? Harry's the special one. He's the one Voldemort's trying to kill."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he answered Heidi. "In good time, Heidi. In good time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi laughed with her friends, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Due to the petrified people being cured, the Headmaster had given the okay for the students to sit where they pleased. So Luna and Heidi were at the Gryffindor table, happy to have Hermione and Ginny back to normal.

"Heidi,"

Heidi, along with Harry and Ron, froze as Remus stood just off to the side, looking rather sheepish. Heidi turned and smiled at her uncle.

"Yeah, Uncle Moony?"

Remus shoved his hands in his pockets. "I was wondering if I might have a word."

Heidi nodded and stood up. "Of course," she looked at her friends. "I'll be back later."

She frowned at the weird expressions on the twins' faces before following Remus out of the Hall. They headed outside and walked around the grounds in silence for a few moments before Remus spoke.

"Do you know why I had you make that promise after Halloween?" Remus asked.

Heidi frowned. "Because some of the things Harry and his friends do aren't safe and you need to know so they don't get in trouble."

Remus nodded. "Yes, that is part of it."

"There's more?" Heidi asked.

Remus nodded once more. "I also had you make that promise because I was afraid."

Heidi was now very confused as she and Remus settled under a tree by the lake. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid you would get hurt while trying to help your brother." Remus said. He exhaled. "Over the years Heidi, I've grown to see you as my daughter."

Heidi smiled. "I know, Uncle Moony. In a lot of ways I think of you as my dad."

Remus smiled at that. "I'm glad." his smile faded. "So as you can imagine the fear I feel when you're in danger is greater then what I feel with Harry. And tonight I didn't know what to make of that fear so I turned it into anger. That's why I acted the way I did."

Heidi nodded slowly. "I think I understand. It was the first time, since I was a baby, that I've been in a situation like that so the fear was new to you."

Remus's smile came back. "Exactly. So while I may have been angry, I promise you I was not angry at you. Anger just seemed more rational at the time then fear did."

Heidi rested her head on Remus's shoulder. "You're forgiven."

Remus laughed. "Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When the two returned to the Great Hall about five minutes later, they were confused on why so many students were laughing. At least until George pounced on Remus.

"Moony!" he all but screamed. "You're Moony!"

Remus looked terrified. "Um, yes, yes I am."

Fred, who was basically hanging from a speechless and equally scared Sirius, joined his brother's screaming. "You're the Marauders!"

The two looked at each other before looking back at the boys. "We are."

"Our mentors!"

"Our kings!"

"Teach us!"

By this time almost all the students, even a fair amount of Slytherins, were doubled over in laughter, none laughing harder then Heidi and Harry, who were debating on if they should tell the twins who their father was.

"Wait!" Fred shrieked.

The Potters froze. Uh oh.

George seemed to connect the same dots as he pointed between the Potters and the Marauders. "You're their godfather and uncle-"

"meaning their father-"

"was Prongs!"

Heidi pulled her wand and pointed it at George. "Latch onto me and I'll hex you, George Weasley."

Harry gave Fred a look, clearly saying he'd do the same as his sister should the other twin even twitch towards him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi raced off the Hogwarts Express with Luna and Ginny as the twins chased them.

"You have to teach us!"

"Please!"

Heidi laughed over her shoulder. "Not happening! Family secrets stay in the family!"

Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Molly and Arthur laughed as the kids raced towards them. The adults could tell the friendships that had been formed would last for a long time, through anything the Wizarding World could throw at them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*wipes eyes* And there it is. The end of Heidi Lily Potter: Book Two. *sighs* It was a good run. More complicated and involved then book one. And it'll get even more so as we move on to book three. Keep your eyes out for it within the next week. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
